A Huntsman Hero: Rusted Murderous Machines
by ripntear
Summary: Sniper suddenly woke up from a sudden coma, with no clue how he got to it. The truth was, he was found inside a pod underneath a destroyed castle. Now being told he's been preserved for a hundred years, Sniper accepted his fate. But little did he knew that he wasn't the only one who lasted a hundred years...


**Sup! Now before we move to the story I firstly wanted to discuss about giving one more, just one more but the lastly mercenary from tf2 that has potential to be in the main story. Since I gave Scout a one-shot I decided to pull out another one, but this one focuses on the Red Sniper (the title is pretty obvious) and before we continue on the sequel we will take on a one time focus on Sniper in his first one-shot and permanent part of the main story but unlike the Scout One-shot I did, this one will play a major part, or mostly, the important part before releasing the sequel for the main story. Why? You'll see it in the end ;)**

 **Now if you all have read A Flaming Hero and it's chapter 22 I'm sure you've seen Sniper with the rest of the deceased Red team members all dead and are all now in heaven, and for sure you're wondering how Sniper could be possibly alive even though he was already dead on the first story as shown. Answer? This one question right here: has Sniper's time to go to heaven actually come for him? Maybe it was unfortunate and was unplanned for the Red huntsman himself...**

 ***This is the last entry for the original members of the Red team to be added in the future and there will be no more* (But in addition! A random robot counterpart for one of the deceased mercs will be added in the end of this one-shot!)**

 **Now let's get a move on because the beginning part of this story has an explanation how Sniper isn't actually dead!**

 **Note: story is set two weeks after the events of A Speeding Hero *connected to the Scout one-shot***

 **This story is mainly connected to A Flaming Hero and A Speeding Hero so be sure you read those two stories before reading this otherwise you'll be extremely confused.**

 **Now that being said let's get this fanfic scrolling!**

* * *

 _"There comes a time, where the world changes it's face...But there is the time where you face that whole change, with your love ones reunited from the longest time, after your departure ..."_

 ** _"A Huntsman Hero: Rusted Murderous Machines"_**

 _Prologue_

 _A clouded place above the world of life: Heaven_

 _"Mundy there is something important I must tell you."_

 _A feminine voice came to his ear and Mundy wasn't sure who it was._

 _Though he can be sure that it was feminine with a calmed voice but Mundy for sure isn't going to admit that he's seeing reality. Maybe he can say the voice was just a dream for all he could see was black. His view everywhere was black._

 _"Mundy, son wherever you may end up now we want you to know that your mum and I will always be here watching you from down there."_

 _A male voice spoke up but sounding as of an elderly man with an australian accent was speaking, indeed he was._

 _"Son you may start there on your own but I'm sure you will get to see your three friends from the company you once worked with. You won't be alone there Mundy."_

 _An elderly but feminine voice added with the same australian accent._

 _"As your guardian angel I now open a portal for you to the living world Mundy. There you'll find the reason why you cannot be allowed to stay here in heaven at this day on. You'll find the reason why you were not on the list of the souls to be here yet, and you'll find the reason how come you are still alive. Farewell Mundy and may god bless you on your journey back to the living world."_

* * *

Sniper's eyes opened wide with a loud gasp for air as he emmidiately got up from where he was laying. Looking around he found himself inside a light blue tent and finds himself on a stretcher.

Taking deep breaths, Sniper decided to calm himself a bit down as he stared at his plain red shirt that he usually wore back when at Red, though he finds his vest on a table along with his hat but it was weird for Sniper as he knew how would he be waking up on a tent. He knew he was dead. He saw all of the members of the Red team except Pyro and Heavy. He even saw Scout came in but decided to go back to the living world but sure, Sniper did remember all of it except one part. How did he died?

Though he wasn't sure nor could he even recall how did he died but as he thinks of it, he heard footsteps approaching and setting his eyes on the entrance and there he was met by two soldiers both wearing gas masks with one being tall and the other being short.

Staring at their odd but seemingly advanced looking bulletproof vests and battle gears, Sniper wasn't sure of what kind of soldiers or mercenaries were these two but keeping his guard on he cautiously stood up from the stretcher and let the two soldiers approach him.

"Glad to see you're awake, we were worried that cryo pod had stopped functioning and had your body expired from that coma or, I should say preservation."

The short one spoke with a feminine voice.

"What? Bloody hell...Preservation? What do you mean by that?"

Sniper decided to ask as he stared at the female soldier.

"Well to put it simple, you were put on that cryo pod to be preserved to let's say, until you were released but since we've seen was 1972 was the time of your cryo stasis, we didn't expect to realize you were preserved for a long time."

"I was being preserved?"

"Sir this might sound new or, shocking to say the least but if you are now wondering just how long you were on that pod, you were preserved for a hundred years and the year now is 2076."

The male soldier was the one who replied.

"Bloody hell! I was dead I knew it! I saw me mum and dad in heaven and my friends!"

Sniper snapped but the soldiers raised their hands in a calming manner to calm him.

"Sir please let us finish first, you need to know something else."

Sniper stopped, looking at the female soldier then started to calm himself down as he let her to speak.

"Do you know Olivia Mann? She has an organization called Talon and she must've kidnapped you with her past soldiers back in the 70s and kept you in the pod for whatever reason she has."

"I know Olivia Mann when she was a little girl. I fought her dad Gray and his bloody robot army-Bloody hell you don't have a clue what I'm saying..."

"Hold on...We were told about Olivia's father Gray and his robots that were based off human mercenaries who fought him. Are you really...One of those mercenaries?"

The male soldier stared at him after he brought upon the question.

"I am. Why?"

"Oh god...Chris...He must be one of our three agents we have that came from the past but his only difference was that he's preserved for a hundred years."

The female said as she looked at her partner in shock.

"Three? Bloody hell I'm not alone after all then!"

"Kate and I have three red clad mercenaries from 1972 named Misha Jeremy and Bryson. All three of them are agents of a peacekeeping organizination we serve in. They told us about the past and their war against the robots that were based off of them."

Chris the tall soldier said.

"I know em! Misha is Heavy and Jeremy is Scout and the lad Bryson is Pyro and I know it's Pyro's name for as a I can bloody guess it!"

True, Sniper knew the three other mercenaries and thanks to Scout telling him in heaven once of Pyro being alive as well, Sniper didn't have a doubt it could be the firebug.

But before heading straight to ask about his friends that he's not seen in such a long time he decides to ask how he got to be brought into where he currently is now.

"But if you lad and shiela don't mind me asking, where did you found me?"

The two soldiers looked at each other then back at Sniper.

 _Flashback_

 _Teufort was requiring on metal supplies for the use of building defenses and improving the Red and Blu bases further more. Though the best supplies they have in bet was the underground facility of the destroyed Talon castle but_ _not many were able to volunteer to fetch for some freshly new metal supplies due to everyone being busy either taking responsibilities or stationed on other bases but since there are a few numbers that aren't, Kate and Chris were given the the job to take charge of a small Overwatch platoon to fetch some metal supplies in Germany, and on the exact same place where Overwatch ended the Talon organization._

 _Therefore after the long way, there they arrived at the destroyed castle and made their approach with the rest of the other few soldiers to the underground lab that hasn't been destroyed since the bombing during their final confrontation._

 _Upon entering a large destroyed double door entrance they began to scatter to look for parts they can salvage for good use of their engineers and mostly grabbing metals to melt later on for parts._

 _"Chris I think the others need a hand on carrying those metals."_

 _Kate began while inspecting a computer._

 _"You sure you won't need help?"_

 _Kate smiled and shook her head._

 _"No need I can manage."_

 _Chuckling afterwards, Chris nodded and went to help out the few soldiers on carrying out crates of metal._

 _Deciding to focus on searching on the computer, Kate found her eyes glancing over at the far left of the corner of the facility._

 _Looking over to it she slowly went to approach what caught her attention and came to her eyes was a large pod glowing blue._

 _As if the large glass was freezing Kate decided to wipe off a small part on the upper area of the glass and came to a gasp in shock._

 _"Chris!"_

 _Chris and two more soldiers with guns at ready came rushing towards her._

 _"Kate what's wrong?"_

 _Kate turned to him and pointed at the pod._

 _"There's something you need to see."_

 _Chris and the soldiers looked at the pod and slowy they recognized a human inside._

 _"Is that...A man?"_

 _One of the soldiers asked._

 _"Yes. It's a man."_

 _Kate replied but another soldier came approaching and spoke up._

 _"Hey guys I found a glass box and check it out I found an old fashioned hat that looks australian and a vest with an aviator sunglasses. All these, old fashioned."_

 _The soldiers looked at their comrade with a vest in his hands and an australian hat and sunglasses rested on top of the black vest._

 _"This lab is like some sort of museum. Did Talon collected stuff from the late 19th century?"_

 _Kate and Chris eyed the vest and hat then set their eyes back on the man on the pod._

 _"Well I think that vest hat and sunglasses belonged to this man."_

 _Kate said as she pointed at the man on the pod._

 _"What do we do?"_

 _Chris asked then suddenly, his eyes landed on a sign labeled down below the pod._

 _"Reliable Excavation Demolition Sniper 1972"_

 _Chris suddenly added as he read what's on the sign._

 _There was brief silence afterwards but then suddenly Kate decided to break it and began._

 _"We've already been through enough crazy stuff so this shouldn't be the first to surprise us. Now I say let's go open the pod and see if he can still be alive after that long preservation, he is possible to wake up."_

 _End of flashback_

Sniper remained quiet for a moment after the two soldiers explained to him how he was found, though he was sure that he was dead but was he? He was already in heaven but how did Olivia managed to preserve him at the same time while he was already in heaven?

He fell down suddenly and then began to scream in pain while holding both sides of his head. Both Chris and Kate quickly rushed through on his aid but of course, for Sniper...He remember now. He wasn't planned to be dead. And he remembered now how his soul, ended up in heaven for a long time but then again, just being temporarily for him to be there.

 _Flashback 1972_

 _Australia:_

 _Arriving home was a relief for Sniper after attending the funeral of his fellow members of the Red team that consists Pyro Heavy Medic and Engineer. It was a long way for him to come all the way from there and back to home but for Sniper it was worth it at least he gets to visit his friends that he would no longer see until he meets them on the other side._

 _Upon walking at the front steps to the front door Sniper was a bit surprised when he turned the door knob but instead of opening it, the door was already left open._

 _Taking a few steps back when he watches the door open on it's own, Sniper saw_ _nothing but just blackness inside the house and Sniper decided to cautiously step in and walked on to the living room._

 _As he reached in he was surprised suddenly to see a small girl with short hair and a green dress_ _sitting on a chair with green ember eyes widely staring at him._

 _"Hello there Sniper. It's so nice to see you."_

 _Sniper didn't gasped but took a step back seeing the girl._

 _"Olivia Mann..."_

 _The girl Olivia giggled._

 _"Yes, now I'm no longer taking this long. I'm here for business. You see I'm trying to make one replica of each of your team for my building organization I plan to make. Sadly, I need samples from the real Sniper to be able to copy and replicate my prototype Sniper, since my father's sniperbot design was that complicated. And weak."_

 _"You bloody-Argh!"_

 _Sniper yelled out in pain and fell down onto the floor after being struck by a solid material._

 _Looking up he saw soldiers or mercenaries guns pointed at him._

 _"Don't you worry Sniper. I won't kill you but I will need you to be able to replicate your skills for my Sniper - 33, the prototype Sniper I'm currently working on."_

 _There was no word that came from Sniper's mouth as the last thing he knew and saw coming was a butt of a rifle being struck onto his head making his head bleeding. Slowly looking up to see Olivia slowly walking towards him with a menacing grin Sniper didn't stood a chance as his vision finally went to a black before passing himself out._

 _End of flashback_

He wasn't truly dead. Now that must've been what his guardian angel said on why his name wasn't actually on the list in heaven. But now that he knew he's still alive how in the pit would he live in this sort of generation, now that Sniper himself is all alone. He's already seen his parents one time until Medic brought him back to life and later on, he was reunited with them and to his fellow mercenaries in heaven but only to later on discover that, his death, wasn't actually real. Instead, his soul somehow separate from his body while Olivia snatched him away and began to preserve him. Now it all makes sense and Sniper didn't needed to find another yet logical explanation for he now knew that his death was a fake. He had been living a lie.

But since it was now a hundred years and there was nothing he can do to bring back the past or go back to heaven, Sniper decided to end his deep thought in mind as he looked up at the two pair of soldiers staring at him patiently waiting for his response. Though he may not know them yet but Sniper can tell their now exposed faced showing a bit of a worried expression after taking their masks off and were looking at him while waiting and hoping for him to speak.

Now is no longer the time Sniper must think of the past. It's left back in the past by the way, and even though he hated to admit it...He now has the to leave his parents back in heaven and include being with them for a long time is now also left back in the past for he once said to his team's Medic "Being dead is the longest holiday he ever had...Time to get to work" and indeed it was, his time to get back to work if not as a mercenary anymore like he used to be, then maybe at least as a sniper. Of any kind.

Clearing his throat Sniper set his eyes onto Kate then onto Chris and began.

"It's hard to accept what just happened to me. But what good would it do to me if I would just bloody mourn and think of it myself rather than go out there and see what's waiting for me. Even if this is no longer the world i once used to live in."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. and to tell you, three people had been through the same but now they live happily and blend perfectly in the environment of today's present."

Kate said with a warm smile.

Looking at the short soldier, Sniper decided to ask a question.

"Am I not really the only one preserved?"

Kate shook her head and replied.

"Your three friends were said to have time traveled by unfortunate different accidents. They're the three agents we've mentioned to you earlier, Pyro Heavy and Scout."

Sniper didn't knew how to react when it was indeed confirmed that three if his friends were still alive Sniper smiled widely and began.

"The lads...Can you take me to them?"

"Of course, we work for them and for sure they'll love to see their sniper back on their gang from Reliable Excavation Demolition. I saw you were known as Sniper and if I'm to assume right you must've have the skills of an average sniper."

Chris said with a chuckle.

Sniper grinned and replied.

"I'm a professional."

Both Kate and Chris shared a chuckle and nodded after.

"So anyways, we were sent here to scavenge for some metal supplies lucky we can salvage all the tech we recovered from Olivia's destroyed caste."

Kate said as she checked a clipboard on her left hand.

"Olivia Mann's castle?"

Sniper asked confused.

"Pyro was the one who put a lot of effort on leading us to destroying it and Olivia and her terrorist organization called Talon."

Chris replied.

"Bloody hell...I didn't knew Pyro was that capable in leadership."

"It's a long story and Pyro for sure and your friends Scout and Heavy will tell you when we get back to Teufort."

Kate said as she put away her clipboard.

"Bloody hell Teufort is still alive!?"

Both soldiers nodded and Chris replied.

"It is our current base aside from our large camp in Cuba and our Watch point in the city."

"Bloody hell...I sure had a lot to catch up to blend in today."

"Don't worry Sniper you'll get to that."

Kate said with a smile.

Smiling back with a nod Sniper saw his vest with his sunglasses and hat on a table, he went over to it and began to put all of it on and walked back to Chris and Kate.

"Alright then, I'm in. Sign me up to your peacekeeping organization 'cause I assure you're about to have a very skillful and yet, ancient sniper by your side."

Both of the soldiers chuckled and nodded.

"Welcome to Overwatch and for sure our organization will be more than honored to have another legendary mercenary from the past."

Kate said with a smile.

Sniper nodded in reply with a grin.

"So, what are you lads up to do are you on a mission or something?"

Sniper asked hoping he could start to make himself useful at this now.

"Yes Sniper, Teufort is in need of metals for parts. We use them for defense improvement and other uses such as turrets and sentries as well as improving the Red and Blu bases further more."

Chris replied.

"But since we've had enough metals as well as some technology we can use from that destroyed castle, we're headed back to base now."

Kate added.

"Alright then but if you lads need more metals I know a very place we can go to where there's plenty. Though those bloody metals are for sure rusted now but I'm sure it'll come out handy."

Sniper said while dusting his hat off and putting it back on.

"Really?"

Both soldier asked in unison quite a bit surprised.

"Yeah. But since you're base is Teufort lemme tell you lads there are more bases me and the lads you work with once used as headquarters, and that place I'm telling you is also a base."

"That's great! Our ship is big enough to carry in more supplies so I'll go inform the others and get our ship ready!"

Kate quickly said as she rushed out if the tent with a little bit of excitement.

With Chris giggling at his partner he turned at Sniper and spoke.

"She's just like that, always energetic. I love her so much that way..."

He said and still giggling.

"Heh, well I don't mind at all."

They both shared at chuckle after.

"Oh um, where is the place where there's more metal if you don't mind me asking?"

Sniper grinned and replied.

"it's miles away form Teufort, well, a lot very far away though but it's an old place me and the lads I worked with once used as a battlefield called Coaltown."

Chris nodded.

"We were given knowledge of the Red team's bio through their stories. You were said to fight clones made from replicated flesh and blood as same as you."

Sniper nodded and replied.

"It didn't took a while, just right after nine bloody years of fighting them and we finally put aside our differences as we fought robots together that were also based off of us. Shame...The clones we have died."

Sniper looked down a bit after but then looked at the tall soldier who patted him on the shoulder and smiled weakly.

"There's nothing I can do anyways. It's left back at the past and today's present is far different for I can tell so at least now I'm still happy I can finally be with the few lads I once worked with."

Chris smiled warmly and replied.

"And I'm sure that Pyro Heavy and Scout will too be happy to have you with them again and not to mention, since you have robot versions of yourselves, Demoman back at Teufort will for sure remind you of the Demoman you once worked with. It's kind of a long story to tell about him but I'm sure you'll get the same feeling of Demoman today same to the Demoman from back when."

Sniper smiled and nodded.

"Well I can't wait to meet him and see the lads again."

"Well since we're about to head out now let's head on to the ship and get you prepared."

Chris said as he let Sniper to walk out of the tent first and both walked towards a large blue ship with an Overwatch logo.

Staring at the large transportation Sniper wasn't sure how to make of it or make a small reaction but most of all how would he start blending I'm on today's present day?

"Back in the past we used planes for transportation when me and the lads would be sent to another base. I don't know now if people today still use em."

"Planes and helicopters are still used mostly helicopters being used by the militaries around the globe it's just, we're only advanced in tech and weaponry in Overwatch to say that we use ships."

"Heh, well at least I'll get to try starting blending in on today's present."

"Don't worry Sniper because your team from Red already have blended in and got used in today's present for sure they will help you."

Chris said chuckling.

Smiling afrer Sniper nodded in reply.

"Our troops had loaded up our metal supplies all we need now is to go to the place Sniper mentioned with more metal."

The two heard Kate's voice and turned to see her walk out of the ship.

"Sniper said it was a battlefield called Coaltown. But to think of it I assume that's where you fought robots? The one's based off of you and your team?"

Sniper nodded with a grin.

"Yeah. Those bloody tin cans we've fought wave after wave I recall their scrapped bodies still laid there dead."

"Well then let's fetch some more metal and head back to Teufort. You're team for sure will be surprised to see you."

Kate said with a giggle followed by Chris.

"Alright then lads let's have a go at it."

Sniper said and followed the two soldiers inside the ship and onto it's cargo bay.

"I'll help on the others packing the last crates of metals, Chris escort Sniper to the passengers seat."

Kate said and excused herself and walked to help four soldiers stacking crates.

Passing by the cargo bay Chris lead Sniper in and there Sniper found the long lined passenger seat though aside from only a few soldiers being on the ship Sniper was met by three female soldiers preparing crates of ammunition while having to take their seats.

Being noticed by the females, Sniper tipped his hat with Chris introducing him in.

"This is Sniper one of the mercenaries Pyro Heavy and Scout once worked with."

The females gave a smile and each waved hi.

"I'm Tracy also a sniper."

A ghillie suited female soldier said.

"Lola, pyro unit."

The other female said with a full fireproof suit and mask.

"And I'm Martha a scout unit."

The third slim looking female added with a short bulletproof vest worn in her.

"Nice to meet you shielas. The name's Mundy and I go by Sniper."

Sniper replied with a smile.

Though he wasn't much of a talker when meeting new people, he instead turned to Chris and decided talk about the place with metal.

"So the place we're going next is kinda bloody dangerous so I expect you lads have packed weapons and a lot of ammunition. Just in case if we encounter any bloody threat."

Chris nodded and replied.

"Yes sir we've got stocks of ammunition weapons and speaking of weapons you might need one or two."

"Nah I'm good well, I'm just not sure about my answer though but I'm think I'll be fine."

"Well you may still at least need one, for protection though."

Sniper sighed and nodded in response.

"Alright then, lead on."

Chris nodded and motioned for Sniper to follow.

Passing by a few rooms on the ship they stopped on front of a metal door. Opening it up, Chris motioned for Sniper to enter first and follwed suit.

Upon entering Sniper's eyes widened as he stared at four large walls with various advanced looking guns hanging. Though it wasn't in awe that made his eyes went wide, it was the fact that looking at the sniper rifle section, he stared in disappointment seeing too much equipment attached on each of the sniper rifles. How would he enjoy his job of being a sniper if the rifle itself on his hands shall do his job for Jim making it easy? Of course, Sniper always loved using his skills but using either any of the rifles he's facing at now, would only show that he's letting the rifle make it alot easy for him that he wouldn't even get to use his own skills in sniping.

"See anything that catches your eyes?"

Chris asked with a chuckle as he leaned on the doorway.

Sighing in defeat, Sniper had no choice but to accept the fact that these are the weapons of today and the fact that he's left no choice but to use one of the advanced wesponry make himself of more use in the field, even though he won't get so used to holding a rifle he isn't used and definitely, he won't ever like.

Approaching the sniper rifles with each having different scopes lasers and other sorts of advanced equipment on, Sniper carefully took one look of each and observed whether it'll be good for his use and taste, and after observing he picked a slim looking rifle with a slim scope and laser sight below the scope and on top of the barrel, at least it's the closest similarly to his stock rifle back from as to what Sniper thinks.

Smiling with his desired weapon of choice, Sniper observed the curve butt stock with the all metallic made to form the rifle in one piece. Satisfied to say the least it's not that too much upgraded, Sniper can at least give himself the use of his own skills of being a sniper.

"Got my pick. Not my type of rifle either but, what choice do I have but it'll do, for now."

Sniper said as he slung the rifle on his back grabbed a couple of extra loaded magazines suited for the rifle of his choice.

"I'm ready."

Sniper said with a confident grin.

"Alright then I'll go inform our pilot to prepare for take off, I'm sure Kate has every metal and tech we need packed up."

Though Sniper knew that he isn't going to get used to this world that easy but to slowly accept it shall do for now as he looks forward to see how his start on this today's present plays out, he looks forward more over to see his remaining teammates from Red.

With the ship prepared to take off and everything and everyone on their right places, Sniper decided to take a seat at the far end of the passengers seats making a small space for himself, though almost everyone of the few soldiers aboard the large ship gave him curious glances wondering or either interested to know about him, Sniper instead choose to remain quietly calm as he only stared at the clock on his wrist watch that was luckily still with him.

It was about an awkward moment when everyone of the few soldiers where just sitting on their seats and Sniper a few distance away while seemed to be listening to the song being played through the speakers inside the large ship.

With the speakers of the ship playing a modern song in the background Sniper wasn't sure how to make of it after hearing it first but when the vocal touch came through his ears within the song lyrics saying 'We'll stick together" Sniper couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he now found the song quite a bit catchy and under the circumstances back when, he remembered how the Red team would stick together at all cost when it comes into the face of danger, in which, Sniper just found the right song for his team that can definitely relate to the bond of the members of the Red team itself. Though Sniper was a good man in memorizing, the lyrics quickly got stuck on his head as the song still remained on his mind even though the song was finished Sniper got to memorize the lyrics of it and now has it stuck on his head.

But it got out of his minds when Sniper met the gaze of the pair of soldiers came approaching him. Noticing their gaze upon approaching, Sniper looked up at the pair and gave a nod in greeting.

"Would you mind if we join you, Sniper?"

Chris asked as he and Kate stood about six inches away in front of Sniper.

Sniper gave a nod in response and let the two pair sit next onto his left.

Though there was nothing much to talk about as they will wait a long time to reach Coaltown, Kate decided to begin a question at least.

"So Sniper, Pyro and Heavy mostly Scout told us about the war. The war between you and your clones. Is it okay if I ask how was your experience, as the sniper of your team back when?"

Sniper gave a sign of a yes out of a shrug that he mad after the question and decided to reply while looking at the pair.

"It was odd. You see, it's like your reflection came out of a bloody mirror and is trying to kill you. No difference, just similarities, the face the voice you name it. Only difference though, was that them bloody clones were dressed on light blue uniforms."

"And being spoken by your friends that your employer has a twin that looks and talks exactly the same as him. The one named Blutarch?"

Chris brought up another question and Sniper nodded.

"Yeah. He and his brother hated each other. But words came out back then that they were about to come into a truce, a permanent truce to end their war only to stop it by their third brother, Gray."

"You speak of the man who had an entire army of robots based off of you and your team?"

Kate asked with Chris adding.

"And the father of Olivia Mann?"

"Yeah. He gave us a hard time trying to fight against his bloody robots. To make the simple and short, after our employer and his brother died our administrative associate rallied me and my team along with our clones to fight the robots and defend every bloody facility of from Gray Mann."

Sniper cleared his throat after shifting a little uncomfortably before speaking once again.

"Months, after wave and after more waves of robots on every facility, we finally lost our clones on the hands of those bloody tin cans. It even costed the life of the Engineer, on our team."

"I'm sorry..."

Both Chris and Kate managed to say at the same time.

Though Sniper shrugged and waved it off he decided to get a move on since he knew that the Engineer, the Red one, is now in a good place.

"Nah it's okay lads. But since we have a long way to go I guess I'm free to answer any questions you may have."

"How about that battle you had against the old Blu mercenaries?"

Turning his head up Sniper saw Tracy Martha and Lola walking up to join them after hearing Tracy's voice.

"Scout tells us the story how you and your team on Red fought them previous members of this Blu team, as well as fighting your countess numbers of robotic counterparts."

Lola added her explaination.

Sniper grinned and began.

"That was true. Though it's a long bloody story but I'll tell you lads and shielas since we're on a long way to Coaltown."

With that being said, the three females sat on the empty seats along with Chris and Kate with Sniper began to tell them the story how his team of Red got brought back together **(Tf2 comics from the Rings of fired all the way to the Naked and the dead comic)** and that whole hours of telling the story even though he finished off how his team defeated Gray Mann and the old Blu team **(Team Fortress Classic Blu team from the comics)** Sniper kept on telling the soldiers about his own adventures in the camping time he has during his monthly off from the job at Red, as well as his bonding with the members of the Red team, though he didn't really spent much time with them as he above most the members more than the Spy, Sniper didn't had alot of good memories with them, but he knew each of the mercs well that he worked alongside with throughout their years of employment on Reliable Excavation Demolition while Sniper on return listens to the soldier how the world today had changed and telling him about the things that may be new to him that he needs to know about the present of today.

After it, Sniper then began telling about the actually deceased Red members, Sniper found it amusing and laughs as he tells the soldiers about those he worked with, like how he would often argue with the Spy, how he watches and laughs at the original Demoman getting sober and even having to deal with the ridiculous way of military formations of the Soldier. It was the longest time he ever talked for the first time in his life.

After the long talk Sniper had discussed, though on more than countless hours to be exac, the soldiers began to have discussions of their own about what they're told obviously amused and impressed mostly from the experience the team Sniper had come to worked with for nine years from the past.

Though Sniper hadn't and had never, ever, talked that much and that long before during his hours of discussing about the past life from the 70s, he smiled and realized that sometimes, it is good to talk about the past and the experiences with other people, especially those he included as friends that served as his second family.

Having to avoid the members of Red team back when made Sniper felt so guilty now that he's no longer getting able to see and hear the voices of those he's seen as friends and family, but at least, he still gets to have Pyro Heavy and Scout as well as an exact copy of Demoman.

Sniper slowly reached to his left pocket on his vest and took out a small photo of him and the red team while standing in front of the Red base of Coldfront, one of the main battle areas Red used to fight against Blu.

Smiling as he stared at the Images of his still alive friends in today, Sniper gave a small sigh and closed hs eyes for a bit only to hear a voice gently speak next to him.

"Sniper, is something wrong? You seem pretty left out."

Opening his eyes and turned his head to hear Chris speaking, Sniper gave a small shrug and a short reply.

"I dunno mate."

Chris, Kate as well as the trio of female soldiers looked at him a little confused but slightly with a hint of concern.

Sniper forced a small smile to show to them and continued.

"I just...Never spent time with them lads back when, if I only knew that I'd get to see the world today a hundred bloody years into the future then I could've at least make the most time hanging out with them and keeping in touch since our disbandment. Now they're all, gone...I didn't, even get to say goodbye..."

The soldiers looked at each other quietly and back to him with Kate the one responding.

"You still have Pyro Heavy and Scout from back when. But even so you've lost your love ones, you know they will always be there for you even if you don't see and can't hear them, you know it that they'll be there guiding you."

Sniper however wasn't much of an emotional man when it comes to letting emotions take control but deep down his heart sank when he comes to realize that this world is his present day now. He has to accept that only three of his teammates are only there that lasted this long like him. Sniffing afterwards, Sniper wiped a small water of tear from the undercover shade of his aviator sunglasses and gave a small nod.

"You're right, Kate. I need to accept the fact that only four of us truly lasted this long. Though it bloody affects me still that I didn't even get to spend that much time with them back when but I promise, I promise to them lads that once I'm with Pyro Heavy and Scout, I'll spend every bloody day with them. I wanna make the lads feel how important they are to me and how I value our friendship together throughout the years we've worked together. They've been my family after all."

Sniper smiled as he said the last part and landed his eyes on the small photo with all of them smiling towards the camera, though Pyro on the picture was emotionless due to his black rubber gas mask covering his face but all of them were smiling by the time the picture was taken.

Setting the photo back in his pocket, he looked at the soldiers and gave nod.

"Thanks mates. This time, I'll make sure I cherish every moment I get with the lads I have left."

The soldiers smiled and chuckled with Sniper doing the same shortly but then another soldier wearing a blue jumpsuit came approaching them.

"Sir we have reached our destination on, Coaltown?"

Everyone looked at the pilot by the time he said it with Sniper nodded and a small hint of grin on his face.

"Yeah mate that's the name, Coaltown. The place where every bloody metal your engineers may need can be found."

The pilot nodded and responded.

"I will only send our four other more soldiers with you to fetch the metal, apologies but I cannot leave the ship and need to remain here to keep it guarded."

"It's alright mate, we'll be as quick as a rifle bullet to get the job done."

The soldiers chuckled and the pilot nodded again before walking back to the cockpit.

Turning his head to see the soldier now standing up to get their gear ready, Sniper went to pick the rifle he was provided to and rested the slim barrel on his right shoulder.

"I'll wait for you lads outside, gotta make sure area's clear for us to keep up."

Sniper said and the five soldiers nodded.

Inspecting his rifle a bit, Sniper then decided to head out of the ship with it's large metal ramp door now opened.

Stepping out Sniper met the glare of the heat from the sun, but it wasn't something new to Sniper as he was so used to the heat from back when.

Finding himself on top of a desert hill Sniper began to see the view of the small gaze of Coaltown from afar and up the hill where the large ship landed in.

Hearing footsteps from behind Sniper turned his head back to see Chris and Kate with Lola Tracy and Martha fully armed with four more male soldiers stepping out of the ship.

"The pilot will wait here and said to contact him to come pick us up once we're done."

Chris said as he and the others walked up to Sniper.

Seeing the gaze of Coaltown the soldiers couldn't help but noticed a large light blue, oversized tank looking vehicle.

"Sniper, is that thte robot carrier you told us? The one that carried countless robots to be sent to destroy your base?"

Kate asked as she like everyone else remained staring at the gaze of a blue yet, rusted tank.

Of course. It had to be the one and only carrier Gray Mann used to transport his robots. Sniper didn't noticed it at first but seeing it's gaze now, it brought him flashbacks from the war he had against the murderous machines.

"Bloody hell...How could I forget about that bloody thing still sitting there!"

He exclaimed startling the soldiers.

Setting his eyes on the soldiers Sniper cleared his throat and began.

"That thing is a bloody monster...I've seen it slaughter the Blu team once, thank god for respawn they all lived again but without it...we don't stand a chance...it's bloody massive and who knows how many robots might still be there left inactive."

"Well then I suppose we'll leave it be, we don't want to disturb those things if we don't want to get shredded."

Chris said as he shivered with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Alright then mates. The main area of Coaltown, well almost, everywhere is filled with bloody robot remains. Their metal should be enough than see whatever bloody hell it is inside that robot carrier."

"Agreed."

Everyone all said in unison and began to set foot on the old battlefield of Coaltown.

With Sniper at the rear of the group, he kept looking around feeling somewat uneasy being surrounded by dead rusted walking metals as he and the group kept on walking.

Now taking their steps on scrapped rusted metals, destroyed robot tanks and mostly empty bullet casings, the soldiers were all stunned in amazement on just how Sniper and his band managed to pull through and defend their base in Coaltown for such many unspeakable numbers of dead offlined robots laid everywhere.

"My, you sure have a great experience in fighting countless of robots."

Lola commented as she stared at a rusted offlined pyrobot with it's rusted flamethrower still in it's hands.

"And I assume these are the ones you called scoutbots based off of our Scout back in Teufort?"

Martha asked as she pointed to a pile of offlined slim robots all rusted and poked up forming a him of dead rusted machines.

Sniper nodded as he watched the four other soldiers began to pack pieces of metals on the crates they have been carrying.

"You lads keep a fair distance away from them when you see their chest parts aren't blown up. They could still be alive. Only take apart those actually scrapped."

Sniper instructed and the soldiers nodded as they wisely choose with robot can be taken apart while also pocking up severe robot hands heads and legs all around the area.

"Maybe we should just take metals here on this area...This place is kinda freaking me out with all these robots around and not to mention, Sniper said they could still be alive, maybe it's kinda risky if we split up."

Chris said as he felt uncomfortably staring at the sight of a dead heavybot sitting dead next beside on a destroyed tank with its jaw removed while it's rusted face faces directly at the group.

"Well call me crazy if I disagree, but I think I'll keep this awesome old fashioned sniper rifle from this dead robot."

Sniper and the others turned their heads to see Tracy holding a rusted sniper rifle that she took from a dead rusted sniperbot laying on the dirt.

"I used to have that same rifle after I signed up for Red. It was given and provided to me, though it's only a stock rifle and don't do much but I'm sure nobody uses bolt action rifles these nowadays so, hey that's some bloody treasure you got there."

Sniper commented as he glanced at his advanced provided rifle slung on his shoulder.

Tracy grinned and happily walked up to them with the stock rifle in her hands.

"So any antique weapons we can keep? Weapons based off our classes back from the military?"

Martha asked with a small giggle and Lola shaking her head after that she said.

Sniper grinned and nodded.

"You lads follow me to the old headquarters Red and Blu once used."

Snipers said as he looked at the four other soldiers busy packing up metals.

"Oi! You lads stay put there alright? We'll be back in a few!"

The four soldiers gave a nod and Sniper with the group proceeded heading to the resupply room of Red.

Though the now rusted door somehow and still miraculously opened on it's own like always, Sniper let everyone in first before letting himself inside as well.

Staring at the dusty space with rusted old furniture, the group slowly took separate directions and inspected anything they may find useful, as for Sniper, he went to the empty lockers and came to face his own locker with inside rested a slim weapon crate and a and a red suitcase.

Grinning afterwards Sniper pick it both up and looked at his group.

"If you lads excuse me I'll be on the restroom changing to my real Red team battle gear."

The group chuckled and nodded as Sniper went to head for the restroom.

Closing the door behind he opened the red suitcase and his grin widen to see his favorite cosmetics still on one set.

Removing his usual Red team outfit, Sniper began putting on a red and his team colored camouflage pants cosmetic **(the Cammy Jammie's)** and afterwards began putting on it's pair upper clothing also red and team colored jacket with a zipper in the middle **(The Conspicuous Camouflage)** and pairing it up with his vest, Sniper put his old outfit on the suitcase after he finished getting dressed. Though his cosmetics also came with a red team colored camouflage bunnie **(the Bushman's Bunnie)** Sniper chuckled and shook his head as he folded the camouflaged bunnie and put it on his right pocket on his pants.

Pitting on his usual australian hat, Sniper looked at his reflection on the old mirror proudly smiling at his appearance. Sure, he may not be able to blend in at this start, but the thought of going out in style would give him a good boost blending in perfectly.

Opening his weapon crate, Sniper had a full satisfied grin as he stared at his all dark gray handled rifle with it's long black shiny barrel still hasn't rusted throughout the years.

"Now you, are a bloody miracle to not even get a single rust."

Sniper said as he stared in awe at his long time rifle he mostly used during the war against the robots. **(the Machina)**

Looking at the weapon crate he found his suppressed smg carbine with it's full set of magazines still in it and none of the magazines not even the smg had a single rust on it on which amazed Sniper as he picks up his smg with its suppressor on **(the Cleaner's Carbine)** emmidiately putting all of the magazines in his empty pockets, Sniper holstered his smg and walked out of the restroom with confidence Machina in hand.

Seeing his group observing the old furniture on the resupply room they noticed Sniper's presence and all stared at him in awe.

"Wow."

Tracy Martha and Lola managed to say in unison.

Sniper grinned and began.

"Hey Chris, I found my type of rifle."

He said with his grin growing wider as he showed his Machina and the soldiers giving nods of approval and thumbs up.

"Nice and I'm surprised that none of those two guns you have had a tiny rust on them throughout the years."

Chris said as he noticed neither of the Machina and Cleaner's Carbine had a single rust and both guns still remained shiny good as new.

Sniper shrugged and replied.

"I'm surprised to see it for myself too."

"Well that's nice that it hadn't rusted, unlike those guns..."

Kate said as she shot a look at the rusted Force-A-Nature on Martha's hands.

"I think I found a cute sawed off shotgun."

She said with a soft giggle.

"That's probably from Blu Scout, his first stock weapon the Force-A-Nature. Not a fan of any guns but only rifles but I've witnessed Blu Scout back when using that against the robots and it does its job really well. You'll only need to polish the metal parts of that gun and renew it's wooden stock though."

Sniper said with the female scout unit giggling as she began to put two shotgun shells on the short double barreled shotgun.

"I don't see any flamethrowers here around but I do find this cool looking weapon called 'Scorchshot' labeled in it."

Lola said as she approached the group with a silver colored gun.

"That Scorchshot is a flaregun once used by Blu Pyro. Though unlikely my lad Pyro who uses shotguns, Blu Pyro gets his job done quick with that little bugger against the robots. Works well for Blu Pyro."

Sniper commented as he headed to the Blu Pyro's locker and tossed Lola a box loaded with bullets for the flare gun.

"That'll come in handy for you shiela."

He said with a grin with Lola nodding in thanks.

"Oh I almost forgot! Before we head out back to the others I forgot my favorite knife!"

Sniper quickly ran to his locker on the opposite side of the Blu teams locker.

A small tightly sealed case loke his weapon crate, Sniper opened it and all covered with a brown sheath Sniper unsheathed a machete, an overly sized machete **(the Prinny Machete)** strapping the sheath onthe back of his vest Sniper grinned widely as he stared at the shiny blade of his machete.

The soldiers looked at it in awe with Kate a little terrified.

"That thing is quite massive for an ordinary machete...Not sure if people even knew of that kind of machete."

Kare commented as she stared at the sharp edges of the large blade.

"Now this, is a knife."

Sniper said as he put the machete back on it's sheath with the soldiers giving a little laugh after what he said.

"Well it was nice getting to check this place out but I think the others outside have collected more metals."

Kate said with Chris adding.

"Well the old computers here on this resupply room can still be salvage for parts."

He said giving out an idea.

"Well I'll go check on the lads outside and see how they're doing, you lads just pack all that might still be useful."

Sniper said and everyone nodded.

Heading out to of the resupply room he headed back to the main area where the four soldiers were still packing small pieces and limbs of rusted robot parts.

"Oi lads! How's it going?"

"I think we're gonna need alot more crates, sir."

One of the soldiers replied with a scottish accent.

"And bigger ones too."

The other soldier with a british one added as he put a head of a demobot on top of a pile of scrapped parts loaded on a small crate.

"Well we can unload them bloody scraps and empty those crates inside the ship since, it's big enough anyways and come back here and use the crates to grab more metals."

Sniper suggested but as he did so, he saw a speeding flying object above them in the sky.

"Oi lads, what is that bloody thing?"

Sniper asked as he pointed a hand out in the sky.

Though he didn't knew much still about today's modern technology he saw a triangular shaped winged flying object with some drag marks, designs all over the top of the speeding plane.

"Sir, since you aren't yet familiar to modern tech or modern transportation that is an F-22 or kown as a jet."

The first soldier earlier replied as they all looked up the single jet flying above Coaltown.

The odd feeling starting to rush in and the fourth soldier spoke up.

"We don't have F-22s in Overwatch...There isn't even any military airfield here on New Mexico and mostly, F-22s don't fly that below or they'll get shot down easily for being too exposed."

"It has a tattoo all over it as well..." The second soldier muttered.

"Lads..."

Sniper began as he looked through the scope of his provided rifle.

The soldiers however was still busy talking about how weird it is for an F-22 to just show up in a place like Coaltown but then Sniper began again.

"Lads!"

The soldiers all looked at him only for Sniper to shout aloud.

"incoming!"

Sniper quickly managed to tackle all four of them soldiers since they were luckily standing inches away.

By the time he did and all of them fell onto the ground, the F-22 sped fast about fifteen feet away above them.

"Bloody piker!"

Sniper yelled at the jet as he got up and aimed his provided rifle at the single F-22. Though it was indeed very fast and quickly headed towards the top side and onto the roof of the robot carrier. And somehow, Sniper couldn't make out what it was doing on top of the large carrier for a few good seconds before deciding to break the roof and entered the large ship. Sniper sworn he saw the jet had a feet stomping on the roof the carrier...

Lowering his rifle, Sniper's eyes widened in fear as he and the soldiers saw the jet from afar that entered the large carrier after breaking down it's roof.

"Bloody hell...No...Get the others and tell them to get in position."

"But sir...What if those robots, outnumber us?"

"Just go get the others you two! We're not gonna bloody make it if we'll stand here now go go go!"

Sniper sent the first and second soldier running for the resupply room while he along with third and fourth soldier readied their weapons.

"Sir what is happening?"

The fourth soldier asked now starting to reach the state of panic.

"That jet or whatever 22 you call it has a pilot for sure and if he or she came inside that carrier there's a bloody chance to trigger the bloody robots."

Sniper said as heard various voices and hurried footsteps onto them.

"Sniper! These two told us you were almost attacked by an F-22!?"

Chris quickly asked as he and the rest stopped know reaching Sniper.

"Yeah and you lads get your weapons ready just in case if we're gonna get attacked by-"

Sniper was cut off by the sound of a loud screeching metal door, the large massive door of the carrier slowly opened.

"Ah piss..."

Sniper cursed as he readied his provided rifle with the rest of the soldiers doing the same.

"Lola get in front and do not stop setting any rusted bloody moving thing on fire!"

Sniper commanded the female pyro and she did positioned herself in front.

"Tracy I need you on the roof of that house in the middle, you're job is to put bullets in the heads of bloody bogans far up a distance."

Setting his eyes on Chris and Kate, Sniper gave his next commandment.

"I need you lads to assist Martha on quick moving. Your job is to terminate those bloody tin cans that tries to surround us or separates from their group."

Chris Kate and Martha nodded and went to position themselves.

Sniper set his eyes on the four soldiers and began.

"What are your names?"

"Aye, I'm Soap"

The first soldier with the scottish accent replied.

"And I'm Price."

The second soldier with a british one added.

"I'm Truck and he's Ghost."

The fourth one said and added though his voice was straight american accent.

"Sorry about Ghost but he's a mute."

"Alright then mates, I need you in position to higher ground. You will need to shoot down those mongrels in the middle of the crowd you may see. Once you see a crowd of robots, those on the middle of their crowd, kill them at all cost to do greater reduction on their numbers."

Sniper instructed and the four soldiers nodded and went to a much higher spot to shoot from a bit of a distance.

Sniper however, ran into the wooden stairs and onto the roof of the first house where back in the day the Engineers of Red and Blu would usually place their sentries. Though Sniper isn't an engineer class, he decided to be the first target to be seen since he cannot put any of the lives of these soldiers at risk despite they have no clue about any experiences fighting the murderous mechanics.

Looking over on the scope of his provided rifle, Sniper knew it and he was right, as through the scope, he sees no sight of the jet entered the carrier but now the gazes of rusted heavybots all armed with very rusted miniguns.

"Bloody hell..."

Sniper muttered under his breath as he looked at the soldiers who were all on their positions then back to the robots.

As the heavybots reached down the open and began stepping fast with their miniguns at ready, Sniper wasted no time and fired a single bullet onto the first one's head killing it instantly.

About three of the heavybots spotted him easily he quickly ducked to take cover as the rusted heavybots began to release several amounts of bullets.

 _"Is good time to run coward!"_

The heavybots said in unison as they kept on firing their miniguns.

Looking over the the soldiers, Sniper saw five of the heavybots attacking them with Lola managing to burn down two. Seeing Chris and Kate gunning down two heavybots with their rifles and Martha killing one off with her smg.

"Keep your distance off them and don't stop shooting!"

Sniper yelled as he got out of his cover and fired another bullet on another heavybot.

Seeing one heavybot fell down with a bullet on it's head, Sniper saw Tracy sniping off the ones at the farthest while Soap Price with their rifles shoots the ones nearing Martha and Kate.

Sniper trying to give cover to Chris and Lola by shooting the heavybots near them he decided to shoot knew more heavybot before making a run for it towards his group.

Deciding to run in the middle of heavy fire, Sniper fired several bullets on the robots then afterwards reloaded his provided rifle.

Running and stopping next to Chris he watched as Tracy fired a bullet on the last heavybot with the rusted machine giving out one loud scream of pain agony.

"Oh my god..."

Was all Kate could say as she stared at the amount of heavybots they've just killed.

"So this was how you fought your robotic counterparts?"

Lola asked as she approached the group.

Sniper nodded and gave a light groan when he saw now making soldierbots making their way towards them.

Quickly, sniper instructed the soldiers to get on their positions and positioned himself on the same spot where Tracy is.

"Do these things ever stop coming?"

Tracy asked as she reloaded her sniper rifle.

"No, they don't stop. Unless we can find a way to bomb that bloody carrier they have we can destroy them all."

Sniper replied as he began to aim his rifle at the oncoming soldierbots.

Ghost and Truck shooting the first soldierbots with their light machine guns while Lola burst flames on the other soldierbots killing about three.

Though there was still more of the helmet wearing bots, Sniper along with Tracy both fired their rifles at the soldierbots multiple times while taking turns of reloading their rifles.

Seeing about six soldierbots equipped with rusted orange rocket launchers, Sniper knew what those bots were able to do and quickly shouted out for his companions.

"Rocket jumpers!"

 _"Beep boop maggots!"_

The soldiers seeing two soldierbots fired their rusted rocket jumpers on the ground and began to fly about them or mostly, jump above land on where Ghost is.

"Hang on!"

Sniper aimed his rifle and fired a bullet on the other soldierbot who was pulling out it's melee shovel but fell down dead.

Seeing Ghost managed to shove away the other soldierbot and shoot its head with several bullets, Sniper set his eyes on the other three, rocket jumping but managed to kill one in then air as it rocket jumps.

Sniper seeing one landing next to Price and quockly shot the bot before it could even harm the soldier.

"Where the bloody hell is the other one!?"

Sniper frantically looked around only to see the third rocket jumper soldierbot fell off dead from the roof of another house where Truck is.

With a relief look seeing no one was harmed Sniper looking around suddenly saw the last soldierbot hit Soap on the back of his vest making the soldier fall and try to reach for his rifle.

Quickly aiming his rifle at the bot, Sniper pulled the trigger and watcher as the bullet created a breathing hole on the robot's head as it fall dead.

"You alright mate!?"

Sniper looked on the other side of the houses on the roofs to see Soap waving back looking fine.

Seeing Martha shooting off the last soldierbot Sniper sighed in relief as he looked at everyone else giving out a small cheer of victory.

Smiling for a moment Sniper began.

"Alright lads! Get to the resupply room, i hate to say it but we can't make a run for the ship to grab more ammunition with all these bloody tin cans after us. But I'm sure the rusted ammunition supplies in the resupply room may still be in good use."

Sniper announced and the soldiers nodded before quickly making their way in a hurry.

Though everyone was moving except him the pair of soldiers noticed and approached him.

"Sniper aren't you coming with us?"

Kate asked as she and Chris watched Sniper reloading his provided rifle.

"I've got enough ammunition with me. Thanks to this provided rifle I can still keep up."

The soldier nodded and Chris spoke.

"Well we can't leave you out here alone all by yourself so I'll stay here while everyone packs stuff they need."

"Thanks mate."

Sniper replied and tipped his hat.

"I'll get you a couple of ammo then sweety."

Kate said with a wink through the lens of her gas mask towards Chris who slightly blushed.

Sniper only smkles while shaking his head and decided to kept on watching at the large robot carrier from afar.

With Kate heading to resupply room, Chris waled up next to Sniper also looking at the carrier.

"Those bloody things...Never get tired trying to murder blokes."

Sniper muttered.

"Well, at least now we're deducting their numbers at least. Maybe, we can take them all out now and finally put an end to them?"

Sniper remained silent for a moment before looking at Chris and replying.

"The only way to end them all is to, destroy that carrier...Bloodied thing holds god knows how many of those mongrels inside. We'll need help if we wanna get that bloody carrier destroyed."

Chris snapped his fingers by the time Sniper finished.

"That's it! You just gave me an idea!"

"What is it lad?"

Chris grinned under his gas mask and pressed on his earpiece.

"Soap, I need you to contact our communications camp and tell the main head of the camp to send a message to Teufort that we request backup here on Coaltown emmidiately and send them the coordinates to this place."

 _"Alright then. I'll see what I can do if I can contact Scout, though the signal here on Coaltown is kinda choppy but I'll see what I can do."_

"Alright then."

Chris replied and looked back to Sniper.

"Soap will be contacting Scout to message Teufort to send reinforcements here to aid us."

"Scout? You mean, Jeremy?"

Sniper's eyes wide open by the time the word 'Scout' was mentioned.

Chris nodded with a chuckle.

"The young bostonian is the main head of the communications camp miles away from Teufort and he's in charge of the place, and aside from being a scout he serves as our communications officer handing out messages to ourselves on Teufort, our camp on Cuba as well as Watchpoint Gibraltar in the city."

"Bloody hell, the boy's all grown up now."

"He's a bit matured and does contribute his responsibilities but still, we let him enjoy his life as a young man when he has his time free from work."

Sniper smiled and responded.

"Well I'm excited to see him and the lads."

Sniper said as he watched the soldiers doing back on their positions with Kate walking up to them with a box of ammunition for Chris.

"Here you go."

She said with a giggle.

"Thanks sweety."

Chris replied with a wink and this time Kate was the one who blushed.

"You two can continue your sweet lovely moment once we're done here but for now, let's get our job done."

Sniper announced with a smirk on his face and both soldiers blushed on the same time.

Focusing back on their task at hand, Sniper then suddenly heard battle cries with slightly scottish vocal voices.

 _"Freedom!"_

 _"Get tem boyos!"_

 _"Not one of ye is goin' ta survive tis!"_

Sniper quickly spun around and saw demobots all armed with rusty grenade launchers.

"Everyone into your positions now! Tracy shoot those far up behind and Lola burn the ones on the front!"

Looking at the roof of the houses Sniper shouted for Soap, Price, Truck and Ghost to hear.

"You four lads will target those on the middle line of the crowd!"

Sniper shouted and set his eyes to Martha checking the old Force-A-Nature she found with shells loaded in it while Chris and Kate loading their rifles with new loaded magazines.

"You three will take out any demobots that get bloody separated from their group."

All three nodded and began to take separate spots to take position into.

Sniper on the middle of the walkway of the robots stood up straight with his provided rifle in hands and aimed straight ready to shoot some rusted walking metals.

Quickly aiming on the first demobot he fired a bullet and watched the rusted demobot gal onto the dirt while watching the other demobots getting gunned down by the soldiers.

Though five demobots got away from the bullets and took separate ways, Sniper told the four male soldiers to keep on shooting the remaining oncoming demobots with Tracy and Lola assisting them.

"Lads! There's five scattered!"

Sniper shouted for Martha, Kate and Chris all took separate ways to engaged to combat the demobots separated from their group.

Sniper ran off the open and went to find the other demobots and found two.

 _I'll notify yer next keen, tat ya suck!"_

One of the rusted demobots taunted only for Sniper to aim his provided rifle.

"You and I are alot alike mate, except you're dead."

 ** _*BLAM!*_**

Sniper pulled the trigger and fired a bullet straight for the demobot who taunted him.

 _"Campin' wiesel!"_

The other demobot retorted only to be shot right on his one good eye or optic as they're called.

Sniper lowered his provided rifle and grinned afterwards.

"Standing around like a bloody idiot."

Sniper said with a grin and decided to move along.

Seeing one of the demobots on the small remaining crown fired a grenade, it hit the old wooden house where Soap was in and the grenade exploding below the roof Soap fell off the roof yelled in pain.

"Soap!"

Price jumped out of his cover and rushed to the soldier.

Sniper quickly set his eyes on the demobot who demobot and fired a bullet it's head and fired anotjer two more at the other two demobots.

Rushing to the wounded soldier Sniper found Soap's right leg leaking out alot of blood and Price trying to wrap it up with clean bandages.

"It's alright Soap, you're gonna be okay."

Price said as he treated the wounded soldier.

"You did good lad, just, rest and stay hidden for now."

Sniper said and gave a nod at the wounded soldier.

"Price take him to resupply room. He'll be safe there."

Sniper said as he turned to Price.

"Yes sir."

Price replied and picked Soap up with his left arm around his back and carried him to the resupply room.

Sniper emmidiately reloading his provided rifle he decided to head back to the fight where was met by two demobots Burgess quickly shot by Martha and the other demobot sniped by Tracy.

"Thanks shielas."

Sniper said and went position himself next to Lola who was busy burning the last moving demobots screaming in pain.

Firing five rounds with his automatic provided rifle, Sniper killed five demobots while the rest of the remaining ones were gunned down by the soldiers.

"Take this you ugly freak!"

Kate yelled as she kicked a demobot's face and forests couple of bullets on its chest.

"I got the last one!"

Chris added as he shot a single bullet at the last demobot that separated from it's group.

"Nice work lads. Now let's prepare more ammunition, until help arrives."

Sniper said as he checked that he only had two magazines left for his provided rifle.

Everyone nodded and and began to occupy themselves on replenishing their ammunition with Sniper deciding to head for the resupply room to check on Soap.

Upon the way, a bit further away from thebsigt of the other soldiers, Sniper could've sworn he saw Price holding on his left neck for some reason and was sitting on the dirt while leaning on the wall of a wooden house.

Indeed the soldier was wounded and Sniper quickly rushed to his aid rifle in hand.

"Price! Price! What happened?"

Sniper set down his rifle and and knelt to check on the wound on Price's neck. A stab wound.

"Sir a slim blue rusted robot stabbed me when I was on the way back to you and the others."

Price replied while gritting his teeth in pain.

"A slim robot?"

"Yes sir...It just came out of nowhere and stabbed me off guard, afterwards it just disappeared right in front of me...Even spoke with a french accent."

Sniper clenched his first at the last part.

"Spybot...The one who attacked you is a bloody backstabbing snake."

Sniper then picked up his rifle and the wounded soldier with his arm around his shoulders and carried him to the resupply room.

As they reach the resupply room and the doors opening they found Soap sitting on a bench looking frightened.

"Soap? Are you alright lad?"

Sniper asked as he set down Price on the opposite side of the bench of the Red team lockers.

"Sir...There's something...With us..."

Soap said clearly on a whispering monotone.

Before Sniper could even react, he heard the sound of an electric and a gun.

Turning around he saw a rusted blue colored spybot pointing a rusty old revolver at him.

"Bloody spook!"

Sniper said as he readied his provided rifle only for another voice with the same french accent to laugh and spoke from behind.

 _"Just low your veapons down and valk avay."_

Sniper quickly spun around to see another spybot holding a similar revolver to the first one and was pointed at Soap's head.

"Don't do what he says! There's thre-"

The spybot smacked Soap the back of his head and was lunged afterwards.

"Ugly bastards!"

Price roared at them only for another rusted revolver to smack him in the face.

Sniper then saw another spybot and was pointing it's revolver at Price. He looked at the one pointtimg a gun at him and glared at the rusted mechanical counterpart.

"Bloody bogans!"

 _"Lower you veapons down, or you're pathetic soldiers gets it."_

 _"Oh Sniper who vill zhey ever find to replace zhese soldiers! Anyone!"_

 _"You are an amateur and a fool!"_

Without getting affected by those word being said, Sniper remained quiet for a moment and a grin suddenly came to his face.

"Alright then..."

He dropped only his provided rifle without any of his Machina and Cleaner's Carbine. But with his grin still worn on his face, he swiftly moved his right hand on to his back and grabbed the long handle of his Prinny Machete and pulling it out unsheathed, he threw it right onto the spybot pointing a revolver at Soap.

With the two other spybots watched in shock as their fellow spybot fell dead with a large machete on it's face.

 _"Preposterous!"_

One of the spybots said in surprise but no time for it to react Soap ignored his leg wound began to tackle the robot onto the floor with Price yanking away the revolver off the other spybot's hand and proceeded to tackle urnon the floor and started beating it up.

The door of the resupply room burst open and another spybot came into view with a revolver on hand.

 _"Gentlemen."_

 ** _*BLAM!*_**

The robot fell down with a breathing hole in it's head.

"Spooks."

Sniper muttered as he slung back his Machina on his back and picked up his provided rifle on the floor as well as removing his machete from the dead spybot he had killed.

Hearing an explosion outside Sniper quickly readied his rifle and looked back at Soap and Price who were both busy fighting the spybots.

"Go! We'll be okay!"

Price shouted as he kneed the spybot he's confronting.

Sniper nodded and dashed out of the resupply room only to be met by another sound of explosion from the main battle area.

Rushing Inna's fast as he could, Sniper saw Lola burning about six shotgun armed engibots all screaming I'm pain.

"Rusted sentry!"

Trcuk shouted from his cover only to get his cover blown up sending him flying towards another house next to his cover and collided on the wooden wall making a wooden crack.

"Truck!"

Chris and Kate yelled and both rushed to the soldier in the middle of the gunfire.

"Crikey!"

Sniper emmidiately aimed his rifle at the sentry and and shot the rusted engibot next to it.

About to fire another bullet, his rifle was kicked away from his arms reach and turning his head in a quick move he saw another spybot.

 _"Howdy partner."_

The robot said in it's french replicated accent and emmidiately punched Sniper right in the face.

 _"Good day to you, mate! Hahahahaha!"_

Sniper glared at the spybot who was taunting him and quickly pulled out his machete and dabbed the blade on a swift motion at the spybots chest.

Pulling it out Sniper kicked the spybot making it's limp rusted body fall.

As he quickly got back on his feet Sniper saw quite a few numbers of robots being killed by the soldiers, thanks to Tracy shooting the sentries and Lola chasing down every Spybots while ghost helps on taking out of the engibots.

Seeing three more engibots with rusty old shotguns, Sniper aimed his rifle at them and gave each bot a bullet to the head.

Unloading the empty magazine Sniper jabbed the last one on on his provided rifle and with a little sigh of relief wjere he saw all robots that attacked just now had fallen to their demise.

"Everyone okay!?"

Tracy shouted as she stood from from her cover.

Lola Martha came walking past the scraps of deceased robots they've killed while Chris and Kate emerged from a half destroyed house with Truck who seemed to have struggled having to be able to move his leg.

"We'll take Truck to the resupply room."

Chris said to Sniper.

"Alright then go on."

Sniper replied and the pair of soldiers carried Truck to the resupply room.

Looking at the poorest scraps and dead rusted bodies, Sniper took a long deep breath before looking at his provided rifle. With a sigh, he decided to slung it on his back and switched to his Machina. These robots aren't going to stop attacking, and the best bet Sniper and his crew is the backup being sent, though all they needed to do now is to hold off Coaltown a little longer from the murderous robots.

While leaning on a clear pile of dead rusted robot, the three females approached him and decided to begin a short conversation.

"You seem to be thinking pretty heavily."

Tracy was the first to spoke up as she and her fellow females stopped in front of Sniper.

"Just, the thought of that bloody 22 thing..."

"You mean the F-22 that attacked you?"

Lola corrected.

"Yeah, that or what you call 'Jet' these nowadays."

"Speaking of that, how would an F-22 even be sticking around here when people know that New Mexico isn't the best place to set up a military airfield, due to extreme heat."

Martha wondered as she said it.

"No. The question is...Was that jet part of military? Why would it roam alone by itself? It can be called insubordination or, rouge, if it's that way but bloody hell...It was all by itself flying around above Coaltown as if, the pilot or whoever is inside that thing was observing this bloody place, or possibly us? Since we're here?"

Sniper stared which got the females to thinking only for Sniper to speak again.

"Back in the ship and on the way here...You told me that these 'Omnics' are living beings that are mechanicals, correct?"

All the females nodded in reply.

"Well, do they also have different sizes, as robots or mechanical being individuals?"

The trio of females shook their heads and Lola replied.

"If you're meaning about oversized ones, then you're referring to the drones that once existed during the Omnic Crisis. But if you mean by an Omnic size, they're pretty much about the same height as humans, though they tend to have different inches of sizes but their height and weight resembles similarly to a human being."

Sniper nodded as he took the information all in.

"Sniper, is there something wrong?"

Martha asked and Sniper cleared his throat and began.

"What of I tell you...That, the jet who attacked us...Has feet? Like, legs..."

"You mean a jet mixed Omnic? Sniper that's not possible because only drones can be done like that or created that way, mostly controlled drones..."

Tracy was the one to reply.

"Yeah, but this is the modern civilization now...Every bloody thing is advanced...What if, that jet was part robot or, a drone like you say if not an omnic."

"That would be quite interesting but we're not sure yet if any of those even existed yet...They'd be pretty much too advance and too much consuming on technology."

Martha responded.

But as they paused their conversation, all three females looked up the sky and saw an all too familiar F-22 flying out of the large open door of the carrier.

Sniper seeing it with it's drag marks or 'Tattoos' visibly as it flies away.

"Hey, isn't that the F-22 that attacked you?"

Sniper and the three females turned behind them to see Chris Kate and Ghost all three helping Soap, Price and Truck as they approach them.

"Yeah but it's getting away now...I hate these bloody robots always having advantage over us...They're all the bloody same..."

Sniper said while muttering the last part under his breath that the soldiers still heard him say it.

"That F-22 is robot?"

Truck asked and everyone looked at Sniper either confused or curious.

"Not that I know it. I just got here in 2076, I only refer to it as a robot because I think, I saw a leg on it, but that's just me assuming it."

"Well, we don't really have time to jump to conclusions now."

Sniper said ending the topic as he saw the large Overwatch ship descending at the open area next to the resupply room.

"You lads contacted the pilot?"

Sniper asked and Kate and Chris nodded.

"We have used all the stock ammunition supplies on the resupply room so we had to contact the ship for our ammo supplies while getting the proper medical equipment for Soap, Price and Truck to give them medical treatment."

The short woman replied.

"As for the backup, we'll hold off Coaltown until they arrive. We just have to secure the ship if not this place until then."

Chris added.

"Well there's barely anything worth fighting for here on Coaltown, only the worth of collecting these scrap metals."

Sniper said as he kicked a rusted heavybot head.

"I'm here! Bring the wounded to the ship!"

The pilot's voice came from behind the group and the others excused themselves as they helped carry the wounded towards the ship. But they do...

While deciding to wait for the others, Sniper along with Tracy Martha and Lola all saw the gazes of robots by the time they set their eyes on the front entry of the old town.

Dozens of rusted scoutbots with a small amount of medicbots along with some pyrobots and most of the classes replicated by the robots stood from afar outside the large carrier while staring directly at the group with their rusted weapons at ready.

"Everyone get to the bloody ship! Now!"

Sniper shouted and the pilot with Chris, Kate, Ghost, Truck, Soap and Price all looked at the front entry to see the dozens of rusted mechanical counterparts with blank emotions staring at them eyes cold blue as they emerged altogether wanting and eager to kill the group.

"Go go go!"

Sniper yelled as he fired his Machina at the scoutbot that firstly ran towards him with the bullet piercing through and hitting a heavybot on it's head.

While the others get the wounded to their ship, Lola rushed in front along with Ghost as Lola began to set medibots on fire while Ghost fires his machine gun at the soldierbots.

"Guys let's go!"

Chris shouted from afar as he helped Soap walk.

"You lads go on we'll slow these wankers down! Go!"

Sniper shouted back in reply as he fired his Machina at the robots.

Martha spraying bullets on the scoutbots while Tracy was now on the conflict against a small group of sniperbots as she returns fire killing the robotic huntsmen.

"Everyone back away now!"

Sniper shouted as he switched to his Carbine smg and began to spray bullets on the pyrobots that are now nearing on Ghost who was the one moving slow while mowing down the robots.

"Lola cover Ghost! Tracy get to higher ground and cover me and Martha!"

Tracy nodded and sprinted off to find a better spot to snipe out the robots.

Martha switching to the rusted short double barreled shotgun began to fire both shells on a demobot and back away next to Sniper while reloading her gun.

"Alright let's back away now!"

Sniper and the others quickly started backpedaling slowly while shooting down most of the robots that are scoutbots.

"Sniper watch out!"

Lola shouted as a spybot appeared on behind him.

With no time time to react it to retaliate, Sniper saw an edge tip of a blade on the chest of the spybot and watched the rusted robot fell dead.

"Thanks Martha."

Sniper said with a thumbs up but Martha was a bit distant away from him now as she fires her rusted shotgun.

"Um, that wasn't me, Sniper."

The female scout replied.

Blinking a bit confused Sniper saw a lone medibot unarmed.

"Um, hello! I'm zhe one zhat killed zhe spybot!"

The medibot said, though unlike the most medibots the one Sniper was looking at was actually having legs instead of a pipe connected metal for legs and a single wheel for a feet. Though the legs were similar to a soldierbot Sniper wearily looked at the medibot and began to question it.

"Who are you?"

"Vell, to be honest, I'm a rogue robot und I do not have much time to explain. Right now, ve must get you und your friends to safety."

The medibot said as it watched the other soldiers gunning down and setting the robots on fire while backing up away.

"Right...But aren't you gonna tell me at least why you're rouge?"

Sniper questioned as he fired his weapon smg Carbine on a scoutbot

"Fine, I'll make zhis fast. You see, a giant robot activated me und tinkered on my system, zhat is vhy i can be able to zhink for myself unlike zhese robots around you. Vut after he tinkered on my system, he zhen later on activated all zhe rest of zhe robots und started ruling on zhem. I'm not sure of vhat kind of robot zhat is so big vut it vanted me to do somezhing for it in return for giving me chance to have a clear mind of my own, it vants me to convince every robot to fight for him."

"If you're referring to that bloody jet that flies around the sky then I'm not gonna listen. That bloodied thing was the one who started this I know for sure."

"Und ja mien frueind you are definitely corectr on zhat last part."

Shooting down a heavybot afterwards, Sniper looked at the medibot in surprise.

"Wait...That jet was actually a robot?"

"Jet? Vell, never mind zhat vut zhe reason vhy zhe robots are active is because he told me at first after activating me vas zhat he vanted to use us as an army, in exchange for zhe freedom he gave us. I argued vith him saying I vill not, kill anyone for my freedom vut zhen, he kept sending you zhe robots you kept on killing. It reached zhe point vhere he broke my one wheeled leg vith his oversized fingers before activating zhe rest of zhe robots zhat are onto your group now."

"But how'd you get new legs?"

"Oh vell I repaired myself using a spare of soldierbot legs from scrap. I'm a doctor ja? But only a doctor of robots, and possibly for humans as vell maybe?"

"That still doesn't answer this question on my mind right now. Why in the bloody hell would that thing want you robots?"

The medibot shrugged.

"He never really mentioned vhy vut said he vanted you und your friends killed so zhat he can use zhis place as a base for zhe robot army. Vut after giving up on hope vith you killing zhe ones he sent at you, he changed into an oddly looking big triangular plane and flew avay very fast und zhere I took zhe chance to escape zhe carrie along vith every robot inside zhe carrier zhat is after your group now."

Taking all the information in, Sniper can tell that the robot was telling the truth and finally nodded back in response at medibot.

"Alright you rusty bloke, I'm giving you my trust. But you better not harm anyone on my group, promise me."

"I'm a robot, vut since I now have zhe mind of my own zhen I can decide to make zhat as promised."

"Alright then now go to that large ship near the resupply room and do you're job as a medic. I'm sure you still specialize in human medical treatment since you're, a doctor of course."

"Ja ja, mien frueind."

The medibot rapidly noddes and sprinted towards the Overwatch ship.

"Sniper There's too many! We can't hold them off!"

Martha shouted as she, Lola and Ghost ran up to him while still shooting at the robots.

"We need to go now then."

Sniper announced as he and the group backed away while shooting down robots on their rear with Tracy on a higher ground giving them covering fire.

As thet neared the ship while Ghost, Tracy, Lola and Martha still shooting robots behind to lower the number, Sniper wen to the large ship and saw medibot giving medical treatment km Soap, Price and Truck with Chris and Kate watching in amazement and surprise to see a robot actually helping them out.

They saw his gaze and went to approach Sniper to ask on what was going on right now and why a robot changes sides with them. Though after that long explanation Sniper gave them the two were convinced that the medbot is friendly.

"Oh! Just now, Pyro contacted us and said he along with the reinforcements are on their way here."

Kate said and Sniper nodded.

"Herr Sniper ve need to get everyone else here on our spot to defend. Ve vill be easily outnumbered if ve hold off zhe robots out in zhe open."

Medibot said as he looked at Sniper with Chris and Kate also doing the same.

"We'll cover the others while they move here."

Chris spoke up as he and Kate went outside the ship and gunfire can now be heard.

"Doc, just keep an eye on them lads. We don't have much time and any choices, but, I have one idea that all I could think of doing so."

Sniper said with a grin.

"Vell zhat doesn't sound like a good zhing to me. I feel it zhough."

Sniper only grinned and ran outside the ship with the medibot shouting his class title to come back.

Seeing everyone of the soldiers now altogether, Sniper reloaded his smg Carbine and announced.

"Oi! Protect the ship! I got a diversion!"

Everyone quickly ran for the ship outside while now shooting the remaining robots that consists of scoutbots all armed with baseball bats but the numbers were too much still for the group to hold up only for when they all stopped shooting and saw the sight of Sniper walking in the open only holding his smg Carbine they all shouted for him or come back.

"Sniper no! It's too dangerous!"

"Get back here! You're going to die there!"

"He's gonna get himself killed!"

Looking at the soldiers, a small came to his face and Sniper tipped his australian hat and ran at the direction where dozens of scoutbots are, or the lasts of the robots of Gray Mann's are.

Sneaking pass by behind dozens of robots, he then started to ran out in the open, Sniper waved his hand at the robots to gain much attention while holding his smg Carbine with his waving hand.

"Oi! Over here you wankers!"

Sniper shouted and gained the attention of every single scoutbot that were armed with rusted baseball bats. Though the medibots and pyrobots remained focus on trying to attack the soldiers, the battalion of scoutbots started running after Sniper as the huntsman began to ran away leading them onto the main area of which supposedly was the main front entrance of the battlefield.

As he ran while shooting some scoutbots along the way with his smg, Sniper emmidiately stopped on his tracks and stared at a long line of scoutbots all armed with the same looking rusty old baseball bats. Then glancing back behind him, Sniper noticed every single one of the scoutbots chasing him already stopped on their tracks and are all blankly staring at him in their cold blue glowing eyes.

Reloading his smg while keeping his guard on, Sinper found himself now surrounded and there was no way around of the circle of rusted scoutbots. Looking along on each horrid rusted old looking faces of the scoutbots, Sniper decided to put away his rifle and pulled out his machete. Though, it was stupid he'd use it against the robots since, he's all by himself now and that even using his Machina or smg Carbine won't be enough to neutralize all the scoutbots surrounding him by himself.

For Sniper at least he can make his most kill of robots, since back at the war against the robots he never really manages to kill many in person as all he did back when was kill them from afar. Now is the time it happens, along with the time he'll die.

With respawn being no longer and Sniper now on his own, the huntsman knew that there would be no escaping the robots. All he could do now is kill as many as he can to buy off some time for the soldiers to be able to fend off the pyrobots and medibots until help arrives. Help will never reach Sniper alive now as there are no more second chances in life. If Sniper dies, he'll be reunited once again with his family and the rest of the Red team on heaven but if he somehow miraculously survives, then chances of seeing and getting reunited to Pyro, Heavy and Scout are to occur.

Thinking of Pyro, Heavy and Scout made Sniper almost felt so guilty for doing this stupid diversion he suddenly came up with that quick. Though if he has the chance to see them after surviving the current situation he's in, he'll make a promise to himself that he will never, ever leave the three last Reds and stay by their side as family. But if he, falls, all Sniper wishes now was nothing but the best for the soldiers to last longer than he will be until help comes arrives.

Looking at the emotionless scoutbots staring at him blankly, baseball bats at ready, Sniper knew this moment will be his one, great stand against these last robots of Gray Mann. Shall stand the mighty, and shall fall, the weak.

 ** _"Gravity"_**

 ** _'By Against The Current'_**

 ** _Do you remember feeling invincible?_**

Sniper, before gripping tight his hand on his machete, took out the small photo he had with the Red team and was taken image back when at Coldfront.

 ** _When there was trouble it was us against the world_**

Sniper took one long stare at the Image of his team along with himself on the image with them before smiling.

 ** _We kept running, running through the night_**

Dropping the small photo on the ground, Sniper quickly reacted as the robots altogether began to rush towards him.

 ** _Chasing the sun 'til anything felt right_**

With a swift move, Sniper sliced off the head of a rusted scoutbot who tried to hit him with it's rusted baseball bat.

 **Can** _ **you save me now?**_

 _ **I get lost up in the clouds**_

Sniper stared to dash towards the scoutbots on his front only now using his machete as his weapon while now bumping and pushing aside more rusted robots blocking him.

 _ **can you save me now?**_

 _ **You were my gravity**_

Stabbing a scoutbot on it's rusted face, Sniper shoved it right onto the robots in front of him making some fall down and giving him a clearer exit.

 ** _Can you save me now?_**

Sniper jammed his machete onto another scoutbot while afterwards was grabbed on his arm by another rusted scoutbot.

 ** _When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds_**

Sniper quickly sliced off the arm of the scoutbot and kicked it on the chest sending it falling right onto the other scoutbots.

 ** _Save me now_**

The scoutbots kept making their way at Sniper with some stepping on their dead fellow robots as well as the small photo of Sniper and the Red team.

 _ **You were my gravity**_

Sniper kept on slicing and stabbing while trying to keep the scoutbots away from him but then saw more scoutbots replacing the ones he has killed.

 ** _Now my world is shattering_**

Sniper let out his battle cry and readied his machete as he stood on the rooftop of the first wooden house on the entrance with robots making their way up to him .

 ** _Ooooh, you were my gravity_**

 ** _Ooooh, you were my gravity_**

As he kills more and more scoutbots, Sniper thought of the soldiers on his group, though knowing they'll be safe now with the robots away from them he decided to continue on killing the scoutbots as many as he can possible.

 _ **You left me out there with no one but myself**_

Sniper quickly dodged back as a scoutbot slammed down it's rusted bat almost hitting him.

 ** _In an open field for the lightning to strike me down_**

Sniper kicked the robot off the roof as he penetrated another robot with his machete.

 ** _I was the moon, you were the sun_**

 ** _I can't seem to shine now that you're gone_**

Kicking away and slicing off the robots, Sniper took out his smg Carbine for an alternative weapon and fired several bullets on the oncoming robots.

 _ **Now I'm out of orbit 'cause you left without warning**_

 _ **Are you somewhere better now?**_

Sniper almost fell down when a scoutbot hit him with a bat right on his back but Sniper fired his smg at it killing the robot instantly.

 ** _Can you save me now?_**

 ** _I get lost up in the clouds_**

Sniper charged at the robots with his smg bursting out several bullets and kept on pushing off the robots off the roof.

 _ **Can you save me now?**_

Sniper aiming for the heads with each bullet fired managed to kill off most of the scoutbots leaving only a few more.

 _ **You were my gravity**_

With a click sound and no time to reload, Sniper backed away and put out his machete again an waited for the lasts of the scoutbots charging at him.

 ** _Can you save me now?_**

As one scoutbot dashed in front of him, Sniper quickly blocked it's incoming attack and stabbed it on it's chest.

 ** _When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds_**

Hearing giant heavy footsteps as well as a loud robotic muffled laugh,

Sniper met the gaze of a giant rusted pyrobot with it's flamethrower at ready aimed at him.

 ** _Save me now_**

The large robot fired it's flamethrower but Sniper managed to emmidiately duck down for cover as he saved himself away from the massive amount of flames that caught all of the remaining scoutbots on fire.

 ** _You were my gravity_**

Though it didn't saved his australian hat getting caught by the flames, Sniper switched to his Machina and fired a bullet straight at the robot's head for a penetrated bullet kill.

 ** _Now my world is shattering_**

As Sniper watched the giant robot fell dead, a massive rocket hit the short distance away from his cover on the wooden house over the rooftop.

 ** _Ooooh, you were my gravity_**

With the house getting halfway blown apart, Sniper was sent falling down the ground dirt but emmidiately got up with his Machina in hand.

 ** _Ooooh, you were my gravity_**

Seeing about five more giant robots emerging from a distance, Sniper could make out the appearance of a giant soldierbot, medibot as well as three giant scoutbots all armed with large rusted baseball bats.

 _ **When you went away, thought I'd never be the same**_

 _ **Would the n**_ _ **ightmare ever end?**_

Sniper stared at the giant robots with their massive weapons ready to kill him.

 _ **If I could do it again I wouldn't change things**_

 _ **'Cause it's made me who I am**_

Sniper stood straight as he waited for the robots to come in closer and decided to load a bullet on his Machina and aimed at the giant soldierbot.

 _ **And now I'm shattering**_

Before Sniper could even fire, he saw the same speeding jet. Only thing was, it was different on appearance than the first one and doesn't have drag marks all over and was flying directly at his exact spot as he stared at the oncoming jet.

 ** _Can you save me now?_**

The robots looked up only to be too late to react fast when the jet crashed onto them and on the onto ground.

 ** _When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds_**

Sniper was taken aback as he heard the loud thud of crashing then saw the jet taking itself apart on it's own, as if, transforming. But afterwards, the jet turned into one dark grey giant muscular one eyed robot.

 ** _save me now_**

The giant one eyed robot set it's red glowing eye on medibot who's far by the closest and the one with advantage to attack but the dark grey robot threw a quick punch with full force smashing the medibot's head to bits.

 ** _You were my gravity_**

The one eyed robot then fired three missles from it's shoulder at the soldierbot sending it falling down but then was confronted by the trio of giant scoutbots.

 ** _Can you save me now?_**

Deciding to help the mysterious massive being, Sniper ran up close to the fight scene and aimed his Machina on one of the scoutbots while the other two were being occupied by the one red eyed robot.

 ** _When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds_**

The scoutbot fell down with a small hole on it's head and the other scoutbots surprised by what happened and gave advantage for the unknown robot to grab the other scoutbot with it's three fingered hands and ripped it's head off clean from its rusted body.

 ** _Save me now_**

The soldierbot getting back up in the fight tried to lunged for the jet robot while it was busy ripping in half the scoutbot it grabbed with it's three fingered hands.

 ** _You were my gravity_**

Seeing this, Sniper loaded one last bullet to finish the job and pulled the trigger onto the soldierbot that was having a rusted blue and white rocket packed on it's back with the bullet straightly towards the rocket.

 ** _Now my world is shattering_**

An explosion then began killing the giant soldierbot as well as getting caught the last scoutbot along with the unknown robot by the explosion that sent sniper flying backwards away. But getting back up on his feet, Sniper saw the tall one red eyed robot holding the last scoutbot's head and dropped it on the ground as it walks away from the fire.

 _ **Ooooh, now my world is shattering**_

The robot took a few steps forward while looking down at Sniper as it stood tall with it's red eye staring at the huntsman completely. Though it posed no threat somewhat at all, in which Sniper decided to remain himself calm as he stared back at the seemingly 'Friendly' giant mechanical being in front him.

 _ **Ooooh, you were my gravity**_

Sniper gave a smile and a small nod in thanks with the robot doing the same and spoke in an english language with a lightly rough voice.

"You shouldn't be out here in the middle of nowhere alone all by yourself. Strangest things out here shows the dangerous times now for everyone of today."

Sniper only stared at the massive robot and cleared his throat before he began.

"I...I'm not aware of everything that's going on in today, yet. But, thanks I guess. For saving me from these bloody things."

The robot gave a nod a took a step back and was about to change to it's jet form only until when Sniper quickly stepped out front and interrupted.

"Wait!"

The robot looked at him with its single red eye and waited for Sniper to continue.

"Why did you saved me?"

The robot only shrugged along with a short reply.

"I don't know."

Sniper only remained quiet and kept on looking at the robot's only red eye as he waited for it to continue hoping it would.

The robot looked back at him and took a step forward while looking down and staring down Sniper in his eyes.

"I'm not much of a good Samaritan, I'm a bad guy really, but despite remembering what my enemy once said 'Freedom is the right for all sentient beings' it gave me the reason to stop by here and give you freedom from these, rusted murderous machines."

Sniper didn't know how he should be reacting to all this, but with a small grateful smile, he thanked the robot and watched as the robot took a few steps away only for him to stop him once more to ask one more question.

"Wait."

The robot stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get your name, at least I could get to know the name of the lad who I owe saving my bloody life."

The robot nodded and replied.

"It's Nitro. Nitro Zeus."

"Nice meeting you Nitro and I'm Sniper by the way."

Sniper said now with a friendly smile on his face.

"Good to meet you, Sniper. Now take care."

It was the last response the robot or Nitro gave to Sniper and began to take itself apart or mostly transform itself back to it's jet form and took off flying away fast onto the skies but not before firing multiple rockets at the rusted robot carrier making an enormous explosion from the distance and completely destroying the large carrier.

Looking at the sky with a smile as he watched the good Samaritan as he included, Sniper gave a mock salute on the sky with his eyes stared at the small sight of the now further away jet.

"Thanks mate. Appreciate it."

Sniper said as he turned back just in time to see Chris Kate along with Tracy Martha and Lola and running up to him.

"Sniper what has gone into you!?"

Chris snapped as he and the others stopped a few inches away in front of Sniper.

"You almost gotten yourself killed!"

Kate added, though both the soldiers sounded furious but deep down they showed concern as well as the other three females shared to what Sniper just did for an act of suicide attempt.

Sniper smiled and reassured them he was okay and true there was no wound or scratch, just the dirt on his vest that Sniper dusted off.

"Where's doc?"

Sniper asked meaning the good medibot.

"He's taking care of our wounded as for Ghost, he and the pilot makes sure that the robots we took down near the ship are completely dead."

Kate replied.

"Sniper how did you...Managed to take down the scoutbots all by yourself?"

Martha asked as she and the others looked around to find dozens of scoutbots dead and laid around with some giant robots that shocked the soldiers.

As they all looked back to Sniper for an answer, Sniper chuckled and responded.

"Let's just say, a miracle saved me."

"But you no longer have respawn!"

All the soldiers managed to say at the same time.

"Well..."

Sniper began as he looked up in the sunny blue clouded sky.

"...The modern world today surely has surprises that it was a surprise to me when that miracle helped me survive. And to think of it, there's more in this bloody generation than meets the eye."

Sniper smiled as he watches the sky.

The soldiers took a step next to him on both sides and stood with him as they watched the sky, therefore, they met four blue ships a bit smaller than the one they used.

"Looks like help has arrived lads."

Sniper said with a light chuckle as he watches the ships landed in front of him and began filing out the soldiers on board after.

With the soldiers now scattering ensuring the place was clear, the soldiers all patted and thanked Sniper.

"We owe you one Sniper."

They all managed to say but as they all smile along with Sniper but then a familiar voice came from the front entrance.

"Holy freaking slagging crap! Dere's giant scoutbots along with dis soldierbot and medibot too! Dis did not just happened!"

Sniper, with his eyes widely in surprise to hear a young bostonian voice he emmidiately spun around to see Scout who wore his cosmetics and the Three Runed Blade in hand.

Next to him was Heavy who also wore his cosmetics with his shotgun rested on his right shoulder along with a red painted demobot with the cosmetic Hurt Locher bomb vest and the Scotch Bonnet riot helmet. And finally stood a red clad and team colored camouflage asbestos suited man standing tall in the middle of them while holding a goldish Looking Eyelander.

"Pyro? Heavy and Scout? Lads?"

The trio of said mercenaries all looked at him in surprise to see Sniper who dropped his Machina on the ground and took as step forward.

"Bloody hell...Sniper!"

Pyro called back as he Heavy and Scout all ran towards the red huntsman for a tight manly hug though it was likely more of a football team group hug but it was good enough for Sniper and the three other mercs as they all hugged on each other.

"Holy crap! I thought you were dead in heaven!"

Scout said as a few tears burst out of his eyes.

"I was lad, but it's a long bloody story for me to tell, it's too crazy that some parts you lads won't even believe."

Sniper replied as he felt the arms of his team all around him.

"Mate it's alright, we've been through bloody crazy things now. Anything you tell us will be believed."

Pyro said as he patted Sniper in the back.

"Da! We will believe you but now is not time for drama!"

Heavy spoke up as he firstly let go of the hug and so did Pyro and Scout.

"Now is time to introduce you to our team!"

The russian said as he motions for a group of others with seemingly advance weapons equipped and walking up to them.

"Everyone this is Sniper! He is credit to sniping!"

Everyone gave a short laugh with Sniper chuckling.

"Sniper, meet Overwatch. Our new team and family."

Pyro said as he motions for the small group in front of him.

Sniper smiled and gave a nod to the group with them started to introduce themselves.

"Call me Reaper."

"Hola Sniper I am Sombra."

I'm Widowmaker, also a sniper."

"Roadhog."

"The name's Jack Morrison but you can call me soldier 76 or 76 for short."

"Cheers luv I'm Lena but you can call me Tracer!"

"Hello there Sniper! I'm Mei!"

"Fareeha, but you can call me Pharah."

"Hello there Sniper I am Genji Shimada."

"Nice to meet you Sniper, my name is Moira."

Sniper smiled to to everyone and and saw two more females who greeted him with smiles.

"Hello zhere herr Sniper I'm Angela but people call me Mercy."

"Nice to meet you Sniper I'm Symmetra."

Giving a nod and smile to the females Sniper watched as they walked up to Pyro and Scout.

"Snipes remember back wen everyone thinks I can't get a girlfriend? Well I have one now!"

Scout said with a grin as he held Symmetra's hand.

"Hehe I'm glad you finally found someone, actually you two look very match for a couple."

Sniper said with a smirk that made Scout and Symmetra blush and everyone giggling.

Setting his eyes to Pyro with Mercy holding hands, he smiled and spoke.

"I always knew you were a lad, and thanks to Scout for confirming it."

Pyro took off his mask and smiled with with Mercy giggling as she wraps her arms around Pyro's left arm.

"You two make a good couple, really."

Sniper said with a smile and the two pair blushing.

Though as he enjoys the moment getting to know everyone, Sniper noticed the red demobot with the group and smiled as he reached putna hand for a handshake.

"You must be the new Demoman."

The red robot gave a nod and chuckle as he shaked Sniper's hand.

"Aye! Good ta meet ya lad!"

"See? What I tell you he's the same for sure as same to your previous Demoman."

Chris said as he and the female soldiers approached the group.

And not to mention, the medibot earlier did as well and walked up next to the soldiers.

"Uh hello! I'm Medibot! Herr Sniper's new found ally from zhe robot carrier!"

Everyone especially the four Red mercenaries all looked at the robot in surprise but Sniper chuckled and began.

"It's alright lads, he's a friend and he's have a mind of his own unlike these rusted bloody scraps laid around."

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"You're okay doc and don't worry you're safe with us."

"Welcome aboard mate!"

"Yeah welcome to our team doc!"

"Da we will now call you Medic! And we go together doktor!"

The rusted medibot gave a bow to everyone and the Red team in thanks.

"Danke und oh! Herr Sniper I found zhis flying onto zhe large ship. I believe it came right from zhat rocket explosion earlier I suppose."

The robot now known as Medic handed Sniper his burnt australian hat that was only half of a piece.

"It's okay buddy we'll get you a new one."

Scout said as he and the mercs walked up to Sniper and patted his back.

Though Sniper really loved his usual australian hat, he only smiled at it's sight of being burnt and tossed it away like flying saucer and watched it flew above flying higher in thin air, everyone looked at Sniper and the huntsman chuckled and spoke.

"Sometimes, we just gotta let some things go. Even though, it's a bit of a pain for our hearts, but bloody hell if you do so you will find new things in this world or, in the upcoming future."

Sniper let a sigh as he knew now that this is what his parents back on heaven told him. He won't be alone, because he has the Red team and has now met new friends that he will soon get to know more and see as family. But even so, of losing his place in heaven to remain there with his parents and the rest of the Red team, Sniper knew now as he realized what his guardian angel said. This was the reason why he cannot be heaven yet, not because heaven rejects him, but because of the fact that he wasn't truly dead and the reason now that Sniper knew was his remaining family were still here and he's destined to be reunited with them.

Setting his eyes on Pyro, Heavy and Scout, Sniper smiled and spoke.

"I may have lost my favorite hat, but that's just a bloody hat. What I value most than that is you lads and our family on the Red team. So I shouldn't be affected by the loss of my hat, because you lads are what matters to me most. And I'm sorry for leaving the team back on the past, now that I knew you lads aside from my parents are whats important to me since you all became part of my life."

"Aww!"

The female soldiers and agents of Overwatch all said in unison as they watched Sniper getting group hugged by the Red team again.

"I'll never leave you lads ever again, ever."

"It's okay mate that's left back at the past now, all three of us moved on and you will too."

"Da! We have family here now, is what matters now here on our present."

"Yeah wat dey said Snipes, and don't worry 'cause we'll get you a new australian hat if you'd like. We can get one now on EBay."

"Da but heavy prefers Amazon."

"You lads."

Pyro said with a laugh as he shook his head.

"It's alright lads 'cause I got that covered."

Sniper took out his Bushman's Bunnie from his vest pocket and began putting it on.

"Well? How do I look lads?"

Everyone of the agents and soldiers have a thumbs up with compliments with the Red team doing the same mostly.

"Is good!"

"Not bad mate ya look terrific!"

"Dat's really good looking with your outfit!"

"Yep true to that lad and it's perfectly matched to your camouflaged cosmetics."

Sniper smiled.

"Thanks mates."

"Herr Sniper look I found your glasses!"

Medic tossed out the perfectly good shaped aviators on Sniper who caught it with his hand and out it on.

"Thanks doc!"

"Ja!"

Setting his eyes back on everyone Sniper grinned and spoke.

"Let's all find a comfy place around here and I'll tell you lads the whole bloody story that happened here."

As the day was spent, the rest of the Overwatch soldiers began to take the scrapped robot corpses on the large ship while in the resupply room gathered all the agents and mercs with Sniper telling them everything as _everything_ that had happened all the way back from the start before getting to know the soldiers he worked with against the last Gray Mann's robots.

With everyone seems to have believe everything he said Sniper can tell they whatever he may have missed out during his preservation on the year 2076, the agents and mercs have went through alot of craziness that even they would be willing to believe the supernatural part on the beginning of his story. But either way, he was happy now that he's back and reunited with his last remaining members of his team as well as getting to meet new ones that Sniper quickly become close into, meaning the agents as well as the robot Demoman.

As he finished his story Sniper enjoyed the sight of everyone having conversations of their own from what they just heard, and with Sniper noticing the resupply room door open to reveal Symmetra and Mercy they approach the group as everyone sat around a large table while having good conversations.

"So how's the clearing of the bloody robot scraps?"

Sniper asked the two females who turned their heads at him to respond.

"Oh! Our soldiers are taking care of it, Chris and Kate are in charge of the metal supplies anyways and thanks to that huge amount we'll be able to improve our defenses more on our Red and Blu bases on Teufort."

Symmetra replied with Mercy adding.

"Zhe reason ve took long vas zhat I assisted Symmetra on renewing Medic's design as vell as polishing his metal platings vith Symmetra improving his memory core on his system."

Sniper smiled and nodded.

"Is nice we now have two doktors."

Heavy commented with some of the agents giving a short laugh.

"Yeah but, you know dat one thing in diffrence Heavy. One, Medic is our new team's medic and two, Mercy is Pyro's medic hehe."

"Oof! Ack, bloody hell Scout no yer embarrassin' te doc and Pyro!"

Demoman quickly said and facepalmed himself.

"Aw Scout no..."

Pyro's face turned bright red and so did Mercy's with almost everyone giggling.

"Scout not now please, you know how sensitive Pyro and Mercy are when mentioned on such romantic ways."

Symmetra said wirh her arms crossed.

"Yeah sure love."

Scout said with a wink making the female engineer blush.

Sniper being amused with all that he's witnessing enjoyed the sight of everyone getting along he then saw Medic approaching dressed on one of the original Red team's Medic cosmetics, like Demoman with human cosmetics, Medic now wears a human battle gear, a camouflage pants with red knee caps like Demoman's but much a bit bigger **(Surgical Survivalist pants cosmetic)** while also wearing an old fashioned human bulletproof vest with two red armbands with the Red Medic's class emblem on each **(The Bunnyhopper's Ballistics Vest cosmetic)** looking at the Medic's head he also wear another cosmetic item that consists a balaclava a helmet and a breather mask **(The Berlin Brain Bowl cosmetic helmet)** Sniper smiled at the Medic's new appearance and gave a thumbs up.

"Nice outfit doc perfectly fitted you."

"Zhank you herr Sniper, und zhanks to our female engineer she replaced my robot legs on the length of my knees vith large springs und gave me two wheels zhat I can use as feet."

Though unlike most medibots that only have one wheel for a feet, Medic's however aside from having actual legs has a pair of large springs on both and has a pair of newly polished wheels taken apart from dead medibots and used for him as his feet.

"Oh no need Medic and just call me Symmetra."

Symmetra said with a giggle and continued.

"The springs can be used for jumping with quick efficiency while the wheels serves as your primary feet for good agility on the field, pretty much just like roller skating."

"That's a nice idea you came up with shiela, Medic will be good paired with Scout on quick moving."

Sniper commented with a thumbs up while everyone else admired and gave their new medic compliments with his new look.

Deciding to excuse himself and standing up, everyone looke at Sniper who was headed out for the door of the resupply room.

"Oi! Where ya goin' lad?"

Demoman as he and everyone looked at Sniper waiting for Sniper to respond.

Sniper turned back to them with a smile and replied.

"Just gonna get some fresh air but I'll be back shortly lads."

Everyone smiled back and nodded with Sniper turning to the door and walking out.

Upon the exit, he watched as soldiers everywhere carry metals onto the large ship while also seeing Tracy Martha and Lola who all sat on top of a dead heavybot while having a good time with their conversation.

Sniper chuckled and set his eyes just right when he saw Chris and Kate without their gas masks and Kate seems to be giggling and kissed Chris on his cheek.

Sniper chuckled again as he watches but then decided to walk further more and sat beside next to the large Overwatch ship as he watches more soldiers moving around everywhere with robot parts being carried.

Sniper smiled at the sight and knew that at least now, even without his parents and the rest of the Red team, he can start a new life happily with Pyro Heavy and Scout as well as the new Demoman and Medic with the rest of the agents on Overwatch. The organization he finds perfectly fit to put his skills of being a sniper to a real good use. The one organization he can now call, family.

It was the best day and time for Sniper.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

At the hangar on the base of Red at Teufort, the mercs sat around a table though as much as Medic wanted to hangout with them, the german robot had to attend a meeting or, a briefing about getting to know more of Overwatch as he becomes officially part of the organization.

Though it only consisted of Sniper, Pyro along with Heavy, Demoman and Scout as they sat around the table. Though the agents were quite a bit busy doing their chores for the day with the mercs having not much task at the moment, they decided to occupy themselves with long conversations as they wait for the agents on their free time.

For about twenty minutes on their long conversation after, the mercs decided to talk about Sniper getting to blend in on today's modernity, Sniper mentions about getting to like the songs of today as he heard one song from back at the ship on the way to Coaltown.

"Have you lads heard of the song called Stick Together? Bloody hell that song is catchy and the lyrics got stuck on my head."

The mercs perked up with grins and all nodded with Scout rapidly nodding.

"Oh hell freaking yeah! Dat song was catchy as freaking hell!"

"Da! Even Heavy sings it when there is time to."

"I may be a bloody robot but tat song gets stuck on me bloody memory core."

"Sniper, I think Scout has a Nightcore version of that song, a faster version of it."

"Oh yeah I do!"

Scout with a grin took out his smartphone and tapped on the music icon and the exact song mentioned _**(Stick Together -by: Elias Naslin)**_

"Oi mates let's sing along!"

"Da! Heavy will sing!"

"Oh yeah!

"Sure lads."

Sniper chuckled at his team while shaking his head and finally added.

"Sure mates let's sing it on."

Scout gave a short laugh in excitement and tapped on the song as he turned the volume up on its maximum, he placed the phone on the table. With the song playing, the mercs quickly got hooked on the first word of the lyrics.

 _(Sniper):_ _You and I 'til the end_

 _(Demoman): Don't need ta pretend_

 _(Heavy): Again and again_

 _(Pyro): we'll stick together_

 _(Scout): Everything is alright with you by my side_

 _(Scout / Heavy): We won't say goodbye_

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): We'll stick together_

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi!_

 _(All mercs): We'll stick together!_

 _(Heavy): I can pick you up_

 _(Scout): Wen you're heading down_

 _(Pyro): When it all just sucks_

 _(Demoman): I'll be yer Charlie Brown_

 _(Sniper): You can make me laugh_

 _(Pyro / Demoman): When I wanna cry_

 _(Scout / Heavy): In a world gone mad_

 _(All mercs): We're on an all time high!_

 _(Demoman): And it wouldn't be te same without ye_

 _(Sniper): We have yet so many stupid things to do_

 _(Pyro): You're the only thing I'm holding on to_

 _(Scout): Anywhere and anything_

 _(Heavy): I'll be there_

 _(Sniper): You and I 'til the end_

 _(Demoman): Don't need ta pretend_

 _(Heavy): Again and again_

 _(Pyro): We'll stick together_

 _(Scout): Everything is alright with you by my side_

 _(Scout / Heavy): We won't say goodbye_

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): We'll stick together!_

As the mercs jams in on the music Medic and the rest of the agents arrived at the hangar but stopped a distance as they saw the mercs signing and all smiled in amusement.

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi!_

 _(All mercs): We'll stick together!_

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi!_

 _(All mercs): We'll stick together!_

 _(Sniper): Oi! Ooooh!_

 _(Pyro): Oi! Ooooh!_

 _(Demoman): Oi! Ooooh!_

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): Oi! Ooooh!_

 _(Heavy): I can pick you up_

 _(Scout): Wen you're heading down_

 _(Pyro): When it all just sucks_

 _(Demoman): I'll be yer Charlie Brown_

 _(Sniper): You can make me laugh_

 _(Pyro / Demoman): When I wanna cry_

 _(Scout / Heavy): In a world gone mad_

 _(All mercs): We're on an all time high!_

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi!_

 _(Sniper): You and I 'til the end_

 _(Demoman): Don't need ta pretend_

 _(Heavy): Again and again_

 _(Pyro): We'll stick together_

 _(Scout): Everything is alright with you by my side_

 _(Scout / Heavy): We won't say goodbye_

 _(Sniper / Pyro / Demoman): We'll stick together_

 _(Sniper / Pyro): And it wouldn't be the same without you_

 _(Heavy / Demoman): We have yet so many stupid things to do_

 _(Scout): We'll stick together!_

 _(Heavy / Scout): You're the only thing I'm holding on to_

 _(Sniper / Pyro /Demoman): Anywhere and anything_

 _(All Mercs): We'll stick together!_

"Say Red team!"

Scout quickly said now his phone in hand and front camera at him and the mercs.

"Red team!"

A clear shot from the phone was taken picture of them by the time they all said Red team while looking at the phone's screen with the mercs smiling as the picture was taken.

 _-The End-_

* * *

 **And that's it for this one-shot and this last entry for the last merc who has potential to be in the main story! Though I'm not sure if I'd include the robot Medic as one of the main focusing characters for the main story but I'll say, since he's now known as Medic instead of Medibot he'll be one of the side characters and like I said, the Red team will still have robot counterparts of themselves on the story sequel but, how long will them other robot versions will last? The sequel is part Transformers and for sure, Decepticons like Shockwave Soundwave especially Megatron will be in it along with many more. Like the robots from A Flaming Hero, any death is possible for the new robot versions to be added.**

 **But since the sequel is now the topic here, I'm glad I pieced out all these separate parts of the main story although this and the Scout one-shot is still part of the first story, I'm glad I had it all in line up now and all I needed to do is publish the first chapter of the sequel of the main story.**

 **Just letting you all know (in case if you're curious)**

 **These are the cosmetics for the mercs' appearance on the sequel as well as their weapons.**

 _ **From first character to second and the last:**_

 **(Pyro's appearance)**

 **The exact same suit/outfit worn by the Team Fortress Classic Red Pyro.**

 **(Weapons)**

 **Phlogistinator - Primary weapon**

 **Panic attack - Secondary weapon**

 **Sharpened Volcano Fragment and Eyelander - Dual melee weapons**

 **Shell Shocker Rocket Launcher - Alternate primary weapon**

 **_*Pyro's appearance is_ _on the Steamworkshop Community. Images of the TF2 Pyro's appearance accurately looking the same as the one on TFC and it's called The Vintage Visor*_**

 **(Scout's appearance)**

 **Cross Comm Express**

 **Thrilling Tracksuit**

 **Orion's Belt**

 **Transparent Trousers**

 **Bootenkhamuns**

 **(Weapons)**

 **The Current Event -Primary weapon**

 **Shot To Hell Pistol - Secondary weapon**

 **The Three Runed Blade - Melee weapon**

 **(Heavy's appearance)**

 **Der Machinesoldaten-Helm**

 **Die Regime-Panzerung**

 **Gone Commando**

 **(Weapons)**

 **King Of The Jungle (Minigun) - Primary weapon**

 **Lightning Rod (Shotgun) - Secondary weapon**

 **(Demoman's appearance)**

 **Scotch Bonnet**

 **Hurt Locher**

 **(Weapons)**

 **Warhawk Grenade Launcher - Primary weapon**

 **Pink Elephant (Sticky bomb launcher) - Secondary weapon**

 **Claidheam Mòr - Melee weapon**

 **(Sniper's appearance)**

 **Bushman's Bunnie**

 **Conspicuous Camouflage**

 **Cammie Jammies**

 **(Weapons)**

 **Machina -Primary weapon**

 **Cleaner's Carbine - Secondary**

 **Prinny Machete - Melee weapon**

 **(Medic's appearance)**

 **Berlin Brain Bowl**

 **Bunnyhopper's Ballistics Vest**

 **Surgical Survivalist**

 **(Weapons)**

 **Blutsauger - Primary weapon**

 **Vaccinator - Secondary weapon**

 **Amputator - Melee weapon**

 **So there you have it, the mercs as well as their appearance and weapons in the upcoming sequel of the main story. Though I should be able to release it's first chapter but over the time being taken by school I'll have to take on schedules on working on it, but it will be released anytime soon, like this one-shot did but anyways that's all for this Sniper one-shot and thank you all for reading :)**

 **A Flaming Hero: Heroes From The Stars coming anytime soon!**

 **ripntear**


End file.
